


四靈傳

by oosha0417



Series: the boy universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oosha0417/pseuds/oosha0417
Summary: 靈氣世界 探險文 本週停更 下週恢復
Series: the boy universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094828
Kudos: 1





	1. 穿越異世界

「別跑!!」「站住!!」「安晨星你有種就停下!」  
伴隨著吵鬧的聲響，眼見一群穿著破爛的青年正追著一個尚未成年的小孩，而小孩也不甘示落地向前奔跑著，即便青年們手上都拿著看似木棍的武器，但一路上看見此景象的大人們卻從未阻止，甚至絲毫不訝異地說笑著，那個廢物又被追著跑了。  
星辰之國眾所皆知的魔法廢物，安氏皇族最小的孩子，安晨星，原本是希望他就像一個耀眼的繁星一般，光彩而奪目，沒想到讓眾人所驚豔的不是他的實力，而是他那所有魔法都無法相容的身體，但皇室並未放棄他，相反的是全員都非常喜愛這位老么，哥哥姐姐們因為他不會爭奪皇位而喜愛，而皇上和母后則是因為終於有一個小孩能夠無時無刻陪在自己的身邊，所以安晨星從小時候開始學習的並不是魔法，而是禮儀、學識以及各種千奇百怪的知識，例如像是人們曾經生活過的地方，而現在已經變成一級危險區域的古地球，然而近期卻不斷的出現有一群人拿著木棒在追著安晨星，就如同現在一樣。  
安晨星:「他們為何會知道我的蹤跡?這件事情必須告訴老爺子才行。」  
名為安晨星的少年正全力地向前奔跑，且為了更方便地逃離那群青年，身上的高貴絲綢衣段早已被撕成較為方便的樣式，熟悉的在森林中穿梭遊走，而顯然這並非是他第一次躲避追逐。  
「人到哪了!?」「東邊方向沒有看見身影!」「西邊也沒有!」  
「大人，北邊有兩條路，一條能夠直接通往下城，那邊是皇族的領域，另外一條路會通往蘭德里斯山脈，那邊有一個深度至少三公里的峽谷...」「全員聽令!把他趕去蘭德里斯山脈。」  
(糟糕!這次在不知不覺中竟然被趕到了北邊，看來這次帶頭的人確實比起之前的都還要難纏，他們又追上來了，看來現在只能憑直覺。)安晨星邊奔跑邊思考著，他有預感這次的結果會跟以往完全不同，但那危機卻又同時是轉機的預感讓他無法理解。  
「大人，他往那個方向逃跑了。」「繼續保持，告訴那幾個親信別跑得太靠近。」「是。」  
(這裡是...蘭德里斯山脈!!為什麼他們會知道這條路線會通往那個地方，這件事情果然出自於皇室成員嗎。)蘭德里斯山脈，是安氏家族歷代以來逝去的皇室成員們所埋葬的地點，所以如果讓安晨星在那墜崖，也算是讓他跟先祖們一起安葬在此地。  
站在那退無可退的懸崖邊緣，安晨星決定放手一搏的賭一場。  
安晨星:「反正事情都已經到了這種地步，告訴我你的身分也無妨吧?」  
「這是來自大皇子的委託。」那被稱呼為"大人"的壯漢回答著，顯然他並不認為安晨星有辦法活著。  
安晨星:「替我轉交給父皇母后一句話，晨星決定退出皇室。」  
像是安心，像是解脫，安晨星不再支撐著那早已疲憊的身軀，隨著蘭德里斯山脈的狂風，急速墜落至深淵中。

安氏大宅院 後院

「熱...」少年因身體滾盪的溫度，試圖以不斷翻身的方式來讓身體的溫度降低。  
「放開我!」少年夢見有一個黑影正把自己架在火堆上，企圖讓自己變成一塊肥美的烤嫩肉，瞬間從夢中驚醒。  
(這裡到底是...什麼地方?)看著眼前的一切，少年挪開了厚重的花色棉被，起身後在房間中不斷地徘迴，直到看見那面早已被灰塵覆蓋的鏡子，決定坐下好好思考的同時拿起房間內的破布擦拭著，卻突然瞪大了雙眼看著鏡中的自己。  
(!!!)鏡中所產生的倒影正是先前墜崖的安晨星，只是跟原本的他可以說是完全不同人，漆黑的短髮凌亂不堪，黑色雙眸下因驚訝而瞪大，而最明確的象徵便是那小麥色的肌膚，星辰王國的安氏一族可是永遠的純白肌膚。  
(必須了解更多的情報，才能明確判定現在的狀況。)安晨星決定繼續察看這邊有什麼線索可以讓自己快速地理解目前的現況，此時從破敗的窗戶縫隙中看見了有人從遠方逐漸靠近。  
(手中端著的圓盤上面放著飯菜，再加上書上曾經看見過某一時代的下人服裝，還有這破敗的老舊房屋......)安晨星思考著，然而當對方逐漸走進以至於雙方都能看清對方時，下人的臉色就瞬間轉變為極度厭惡的臉孔，嫌棄的將門前用來阻擋的木板移走後直接進入了房間內。  
(這種態度還真是熟悉。)雖然不知道對方因為什麼原因而厭惡，不過安晨星已經看過太多人用這種眼神望著自己，當時的他不能在意，而現在的他需要更謹慎的對待所有事情。  
「這裡是哪?」安晨星特意用了一個較為呆滯的狀態和語氣訴說著，因為他曾經就看過有一個裝瘋賣傻的哥哥就是這樣騙過父皇和母后，還有那將他推入冰河之中的三皇子，才得以連夜逃離星辰王國。  
女人:「這是哪?這裡是安氏主家後院，現在都已經九點了安大少爺，你能不能清醒一點，不過就算醒了又有什麼用，還不是只能待在這鳥不生蛋的地方。」  
就在她陰陽怪氣的說完後，隨意的將飯菜擺在那張破爛的木桌上，看了一眼飯菜和安晨星便隨即離開這骯髒的地方。  
安晨星:「安氏主家，後院，大少爺。」  
(老爺子說過，在他年輕時曾經遇見過一件奇聞軼事，有名神秘人自稱他從別的世界來到此地，便有人問他怎麼來的，而他的回答是跌入了一處深淵之後才達這。)安晨星心想著，目前可以肯定的是自己跟那個人的狀況相似卻又不同，雖說一樣都是穿越，但是有一點不同，自己恐怕是所謂的靈魂穿越。  
安晨星:「唯一可以肯定的是這副身體的原主人已經死了，而我佔據了他的身體。」  
長年生活在皇室當中，並且身分微妙的安晨星可不會因為佔據他人的身體而感到愧疚，那種天真的想法早已消失殆盡在皇室之中，現在的他只想活在這世界，而首先第一步便是檢查自己的身體，安晨星以運轉魔力的方式來試試運氣，這些年他可沒少去皇家書院的禁忌藏書庫。  
(成功了，雖然感覺並非為魔力，但卻非常相似...這是什麼?)即便是人生中第一次的成功，安晨星依舊沒有多大的喜悅，相反的他更好奇他剛剛探察到的氣息。  
而此時安晨星體內忽然跑出一團黑色的火焰到他的面前不斷跳躍，貌似非常開心安晨星找到他。  
「這是?」望著那團黑火，安晨星想起當時墜落於蘭德里斯山脈深淵的時候，在自己意識逐漸模糊的同時，感受到一股非常炙熱的氣息靠近了自己，難道就是這團火焰?  
「我就是」像是知道安晨星的想法，黑火回應了安晨星。  
淡定如安晨星還是被這突如其來的感知所震驚，畢竟他的年紀也就十五歲，不過也因此碰撞到了原本就破爛的木桌，讓瓷碗應聲破碎。  
如此響亮的聲音很快的便吸引了不速之客，安晨星隱約從窗縫中看見剛剛的下人正不耐煩的朝著這破舊房屋的方向前進。  
安晨星:「你先躲起來。」  
而黑色火焰迅速地回到安晨星體內，也讓他知道剛剛的夢境就是因為黑火的緣故才會有這樣的情形。  
女人:「我警告你最好是安分點，今天主院來了很重要的客人，要是你繼續搗亂下去，今天就是你的死期。」  
安晨星:「身為一個下人敢這樣對待一個大少爺，傳出去之後安家的名聲會因此敗壞吧?」  
女人:「你!!」  
安晨星:「滾，不想讓我當一回瘋子大鬧主院的話，就別在管這裡發生什麼事情，再來一次我就讓妳知道安家究竟是保我還是保妳。」  
女人知道自己的身份終究還是一個下人，將門重新堵死後便離開了這地方，雖然對於那廢物的態度變得不一樣而有所疑惑，不過看著安晨星的手上拿著筷子，女人知道不用太過擔心，便往安氏女主人的屋子方向前去。  
安晨星:「拿著筷子果然是正確的，出來吧。」  
在菜裡下毒可以說是最常見的手段，也只能騙過那些單純的小孩子，女人盯著自己拿筷子的手後便笑了，就是不知道是聽誰的命令行事。  
而黑火聽話的出現在安晨星面前，隨後便不斷圍繞著安晨星，似乎是在擔心他有沒有受傷。  
安晨星:「我沒事，還是先解釋一下你是什麼來歷吧。」  
「能夠完全去除雜質的火焰」黑火回應。  
(完全去除?呵，懷璧其罪，肯定會毫無理由的被清理掉。)安晨星在心中想著，他必須制定離開這裡的計畫以及找到能夠讓自己生存下去的地方。  
安晨星:「你知道這是什麼樣的世界嗎?」  
「這世界充滿著一種名為靈氣的存在 雖然跟魔力不同 但我一樣能夠吸收」黑火回應。  
安晨星:「所以我體內那股力量就是靈氣嗎?」  
「是的」黑火回應。  
安晨星:「我體內之中有什麼問題嗎?」  
「慢性毒素 大量雜質 還有封印 不過都已經被我清理完了」黑火回應。  
(前兩個還在我的預料之中，封印又是怎麼一回事?)雖然非常好奇所謂的封印，但安晨星不是不懂這麼強大的存在被人發現的那瞬間自己會是什麼下場，所以現在的重點是保障自己的安全。  
安晨星:「那你平時躲在哪?會被人發現嗎?」  
「空間內 絕對不會」黑火回應。  
(大法師才能擁有的那種創造空間?或許封印就是在指這個也說不定。)這下安晨星倒是稍微緩和一點那從醒來開始就緊戒的心情。  
安晨星:「我能進去嗎?」  
「可以 我教你方法」黑火回應。  
照著黑火的方法進去空間後，便看見那令人震撼的景色，不過下一秒眼前倒是出現了一個非常奇怪的人形生物，整體就像是一個飄在半空中的半身型晴天娃娃，只是有手。  
《正在認證中...請勿移動以防止錯誤產生...  
信息已確認...生命狀態已確認...已認證成功。  
ID:安晨星 歡迎使用本產品。》  
安晨星:「你是?」  
身為一個魔法王國的居民，自然是不可能見過這種高科技的存在，這讓安晨星更加疑惑這空間到底是怎麼回事。  
《本產品為魔法科技的產物，萬能型機器人，外貌設計為晴天娃娃，我可以幫助你完成所有日常生活所需的事物，不管交代給我任何事情我都能做到，關於所需要的知識已經下載完畢。》  
安晨星:「黑火你知道是怎麼一回事嗎?」  
「黑火不知 我也是第一次見到 大概是因為你的緣故」黑火回應。  
安晨星:「那你所需要的知識是指什麼?」  
《本產品設計的理念是理解使用者所需要的事物，並且進行調查、探索、搜尋等工作，但絕對不會有直接性的協助。》  
安晨星:「那你可以調查哪些事情?」  
《所有的一切，但是某些事物會因為權限不足的緣故，不會有完整情報。》  
(所以這東西就像是一本全知之書，但僅限使用者有需要的時候，如果想要自己探索的情況下不會有任何干擾，某一程度上來說倒是很符合我的想法。)安晨星一直以來都希望著能夠出去外面的世界冒險，所以在所有的皇室成員當中他是最叛逆，卻又是老爺子最喜歡的存在，而唯一一件在皇宮中喜愛的事物便是聽老爺子的年輕故事，現在終於換到他了。


	2. 李家天才 李冽旭

安晨星:「大白，你的功能有哪些?」  
《已認證:大白，目前的功能為種植、養殖、偵測以及整理清潔還有遠程查詢功能，即便不需要面對面的進行交談，也能夠透過查詢功能直接知道所需要的事情，其餘功能需要升級後才能解鎖。》  
(遠程查詢?希望可以讓我不在空間內也能夠進行，這樣的話安全性又更加強了一些，至於偵測嗎...)就算是擁有團隊的情況下，安晨星不管做什麼事情都會謹慎再謹慎，更何況是只有他自己一個人。  
安晨星:「解說偵測的功用。」  
《當使用偵測之後可以查詢基本的訊息，不管是何種存在都可以使用，不過對象的實力比使用者更強大的情況下，不會有完整資訊，如果實力相差過大則無法偵測，請注意。》  
(這功能也太過方便了。)安晨星感嘆著這科技的存在就跟那黑火一樣危險。  
安晨星:「那升級需要如何進行?」  
《需要一種名為白礦石的物品，取得難度為隨處可見，但升級需求量非常龐大，還請使用者多加留意。》  
(像這種這麼高級的科技需要一個隨處可見的礦物?或許這個世界有很多事情等著我去探索。)一想到這世界有許多有趣的事物等著自己，安晨星的探險慾望就不斷升高。  
而安晨星此時發現黑火非常喜歡空間內的環境，而且似乎比起在空間外看到的還要更大一些。  
安晨星:「黑火，你很喜歡這個空間嗎?」  
「嗯 空間內有很大量的靈氣 待在裡面的話黑火會變強」黑火回應。  
(大量靈氣?)聽完黑火的回應後，安晨星感受著空間內的靈氣，確實就如同黑火所說的，空間內的靈氣比起外面而言完全不是一個階級的。  
安晨星:「大白，你能夠探查空間外目前的情況嗎?」  
貿然的離開空間內可不是一件好事，安晨星那出了名的理智與冷靜可是讓其他哥哥們懼怕他的理由之一。  
《可以，目前正在探查中，請稍後......已探查完畢，目前此區域所有的生命跡象都集中在主院的位置，使用者可以安心的離開空間。》  
聽到這個消息的安晨星自然是放心的離開空間內，不過在離開空間的瞬間便立即蹲下查探周遭的環境，在沒有任何保命以及更強大的實力之前，他大概會持續這樣的警戒好一陣子。  
「大白，我需要這個地區的相關情報。」安晨星立刻測試遠程查詢的功能，只要成功的話之後會非常便利，而這些對話只有安晨星跟大白知道。  
《目前正在查詢中...已查詢完畢，此地區為安氏大宅院，是西鄉鎮的中最大的地區，而安氏一家也是西鄉鎮中勢力最大的存在，另外還有宇家、萬家、方家、林家、陳家、高家、李家。》  
「大白，空間內有沒有其他的地方?」安晨星詢問著，他有了一些計畫，但他需要一套新衣服。  
《有一間木屋，還有一個池塘，還有一個永久儲藏室。》  
安晨星:「帶我去木屋的位置。」  
聽見大白的回應後，安晨星馬上又進入了空間內讓大白帶路。  
《請跟我來。》  
晴天娃娃的移動是飛行狀態，所以安晨星是一路小跑才能跟上大白的速度，進入到木屋之後發現不但有大量的書籍，還有許多安晨星所需要的衣物，雖然他對那些書本非常好奇，但現在並沒有放鬆的時間，將身上的衣物換掉並整理自己的儀態後，跟以往那落魄的安大少爺可以說是天壤之別。  
《調查中...已發現新的方法，請使用者更改。》  
新的方法便是運用靈氣進行換衣，這是每一個靈修都會的基礎，而顯然的這被判定成了讓生活更美好的一環。  
安晨星知道了方法後自然是馬上練習，有這能力之後安晨星對這個計畫的把握可以說是相當之大，畢竟事情結束之後還是需要換回原本的模樣，辦事速度越快事情就越穩定。  
安晨星:「大白，幫我把書籍整理歸類，同一種類的放在一起，無法辨別的也放在一起。」  
《收到，目前正在執行中。》  
吩咐完的安晨星便離開了空間，準備前往安家前院，而後院跟前院的距離雖說並沒有很遠，但是為了安全以及鍛鍊自身的體力，安晨星還是決定繞更遠的路線，而指引路線的便是大白，經過一段時間後終於看見了人潮聚集的所在，緩慢走過去的同時，第一眼見到的便是一堆下人非常忙碌的服侍著那些身著絲綢衣段的貴客們，只是客人主要都聚集在門口附近，像是在等待著什麼人。  
安晨星:「看來是主角還沒到呢。」  
隨手拿起一杯放在長桌上的茶杯，剛入口的瞬間就帶著一股清香和甘甜，體內的靈氣甚至有一絲的增長。  
(看來這客人來頭還不小。)畢竟能增加實力的茶，價格又能低到哪呢?安晨星是越來越好奇今天的貴客究竟是何人。  
在這世界中的安晨星已經十五歲，在這十八歲就停止成長的世界中，自然能夠一眼看出安晨星的容貌以後必定會成為焦點，自然也吸引了不少目光投向此處，當然也包刮了那些下人們，然而也只會想著這是誰家的公子，萬萬不會想到他就是安晨星。  
就在安晨星細細品味著桌上的餐點時，門口突然間熱鬧了起來，看來真正的主角終於到了。  
安晨星:「他是什麼人?」  
安晨星望向門口，剛好看見了一個跟自己年齡相似的小孩被一群人包圍在中間，而兩人的雙眼卻剛好對上，深藍的髮色與雙眼，如同汪洋般讓安晨星深陷其中，便隨便找了個身邊的小胖子詢問。  
小胖子卻非常的驚慌，急忙拉著安晨星跑到更遠的地方，努力拉長自己的脖子，就為了確保沒有人過來，確定沒有人發現後才鬆了口氣，便直接瞪向安晨星。  
小胖子:「你瘋了嗎?那可是李家李冽旭，你這麼大聲被他們聽到怎麼辦!」  
顯然這小胖子非常害怕安晨星剛才的說詞被人聽見，用一種雖然小聲但依然能夠感受到他激動的語氣嘶吼著。  
安晨星:「我不知道他是誰。」  
小胖子:「你...你在開我玩笑吧，這城鎮不知道李冽旭的估計就只剩下你一個了。」  
(看來我得更小心一些了。)如果這人如同表面上的一樣，那安晨星倒是不需要太擔心，不過他的警戒心可不會輕易的判定和相信一個人。  
安晨星:「咳，我比較不在意這些事情，你就好人當到底，介紹一下。」  
小胖子:「這要講很久的，我們去那邊說。」  
一聽到安晨星所說的之後便兩眼放光的尋找著好位置，顯然是一個很喜歡八卦的人。  
安晨星:「這下總可以了吧。」  
兩人已經來到了此次宴會的邊緣，因主角的到來，附近早就沒人了，小胖子隨意確認了一下後，就開始劈哩啪啦的大說特說。  
小胖子:「說到李冽旭，就要先說到李家，在這片區域上，最大的是安家，再來是宇家，其他家都差不了多少，但末位啊不用說肯定是李家!這區的李家已經很久沒有出現過天才了，地位一下子咻~~的跌落到了谷底，直到李冽旭的出現，才徹底打破了目前的現狀，他可是天驕榜中的頭名，才成為練靈不到一年，你看，李家這不就整個大翻身了嗎?」  
在這世界中區域較小的地方，只要家族中出現了一個天才，那個地區的局面就會大翻盤，而其他家族便會處心積慮的想要讓自家子女跟那個天才組隊。  
安晨星:「天驕榜?」  
(星辰王國也有所謂的排行榜，難道是一樣的嗎?)安晨星思考著的同時，也讓大白紀錄了下來。  
小胖子:「天驕榜是一種顯示練靈階段的天榜，因為這階段完全是依靠自身的努力，所以特別重要。」  
安晨星:「那為何李家要把李冽旭給推出來?」  
小胖子:「算是半強迫吧，天驕不只他一個，也不可能李家就因為出現了一個天才，就能拒絕最大的安家，不過李氏本家早就猜到了會有這種情況，所以你剛剛不就看到那將李冽旭圍成一圈的人，那就是李氏本家派來保護李冽旭的，那可全都是高階靈師，甚至還有一個大靈師，而這邊的安家也就五個靈師，結果李氏派來的光是明面上就有六個，所以不可能出事的。」  
(果然如我所想的一樣，簡單來說就是個互惠互利的情況。)安晨星雖說不意外，不過這也反應出李氏對於李冽旭這個天才有多重視。  
安晨星:「原來是這樣。」  
稍微瞪大的雙眼代表著驚訝，張大的嘴巴配合著臉部的表情，完美的呈現出自己完全不知情的反應，這麼多年來安晨星早已習慣瞬間切換。  
小胖子:「我繼續跟你說說關於李冽旭的八卦吧。」  
即便沒有那雙炯炯有神的大眼望著安晨星，他也不會拒絕，八卦也是一種情報。  
安晨星:「當然好啊。」  
(這小胖子的情報似乎挺多的，也不知道從哪得來的消息。)要不是情報掌握能力很強，就是身邊有什麼人是探查情報的，安晨星馬上讓大白偵測小胖子。  
《偵測中...已偵測完畢，ID:高小胖，普通人，是擅長收集情報的高家當中最小的孩子，一樣擁有收集情報的能力。》  
(這世界就算是一個普通人都要警戒啊...)畢竟對方是個情報家族，安晨星的警戒心自然是瞬間上升。  
小胖子:「李家其實這次就是順勢而為，畢竟李冽旭已經練靈七層了，還是個破壞力驚人的劍修，依他那怪物般的天賦很快就要成為靈者，要是他到時還沒找到隊友，是生是死很難說，但他肯定會被一群人針對，所以李家便利用這次的機會，讓李冽旭去找到自己要的隊友。」  
安晨星:「突破成靈者之後為何會被圍剿?」  
對於這件事情，安晨星覺得自己絕對有必要了解一下情況。  
小胖子:「成為靈者之後都是會離開家族的，從幾千年前開始所有修練者都是如此，並不是說從此就脫離家族，而是從靈者開始想要變得更強的話，最快的方式就是透過不斷的戰鬥，這就有關於修練那方面了，我不是很清楚，總而言之，天才為何會被圍剿，還不是因為趁你病要你命，雖然大部分都是同階中的戰鬥，但剛變成靈者跟快突破至下一階段的怎能混為一談?更何況滅掉一個天才，自己就多了一分機會，誰會不願意?」  
這就是所謂的"弱肉強食法則"，在這充滿靈氣的世界中，沒有隊友的生存機率是非常低的，這也讓安晨星瞭解到自己需要去找隊友。  
安晨星:「那既然你都猜得到李冽旭需要隊友，安家又怎麼可能猜不到呢?」  
小胖子:「嘿嘿，問的好，那當然是因為天驕榜中也有安家的人，所以肯定是想藉由這次的機會，看看能不能湊成一組，畢竟誰都不想讓自家天才死去，所以當然是找越強的越好，天賦不高的也有辦法，找一堆隊友就行，所以隊伍人數多達七至八個都是很常見的。」  
安晨星:「為何會有不能的情況，難道那種大家族不會插手有關於組隊的事情?」  
畢竟這其實有點匪夷所思，這可是關係到自家天才能不能存活下來的問題，安晨星可不相信那所謂的世家會放任不管，在星辰王國時就已經見到了不少例子。  
小胖子:「天道制約，成為靈者之後就不能，曾經有人插手過，後來那群人全死了，所以就再也沒有人敢這樣做了。」  
小胖子一想到此處，身上富有彈性的肥肉也因害怕而明顯晃動著，天道是如此的恐怖，自己身為一個普通人，其實也是一件幸運的事。  
安晨星:「不過練靈還是能幫助不是嗎?」  
小胖子:「這你就不懂了，自從那一次之後就再也沒有人敢這樣做了，畢竟誰都不想當試驗品；至於實際上到底能不能，我想大概是有勇士測試過了，才再也沒人提過這件事情吧。」  
安晨星:「那倒是真的。」  
對於安晨星來說，這樣的事情雖然過於離奇，不過對於自己來說可是一個絕佳的消息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改BUG和錯誤


	3. 齒輪開始轉動

(既然是專門搞情報的家族，或許可以問問看有關於這世界的一些事情也說不定。)安晨星決定先跟這人聊聊，說不定能夠意外獲得一些自己想要的情報不是嗎?  
安晨星:「說了那麼久，都還沒自我介紹，我叫安晨星。」  
小胖子:「我姓高，名叫高小胖，是個普通人，先離開這邊?」  
(顯然對方已經對李冽旭的事情沒興趣，而自己也對這人的來歷感到更好奇，畢竟這區域的修練者不知道李冽旭的存在，的確是一件令人驚訝的事情。)對於修練者來說，一個天才的出現都會很大程度的影響整個局面，無論那是好是壞，所以高小胖決定邀請安晨星離開安家，彼此都想藉機探查對方的情況下，自然不會有拒絕的情況。  
安晨星:「好啊，不過你可真厲害，普通人知道這麼多情報可不容易。」  
(在這弱肉強食的世界中，就連那所謂的靈修一不小心命就沒了，但是他卻能夠獲得這麼多情報，這人的心智肯定不同於表面上的和藹，應對需要更注意一些了。)不過安晨星上一世也就十三歲，他也知道如果對方技高一籌，那自己確實很容易被看穿。  
高小胖:「那是當然，高家的情報是其他世家比不過的，不過說到底我會知道這麼多，也是因為我大哥會告訴我的關係。」  
高小胖傻笑的說著，只是他的耳尾似乎與那高掛的艷陽融為一體，不知是害羞還是被曬出的痕跡。  
安晨星:「是嗎?那我倒是想問你關於這世界的事情。」  
(看來他用這個方法騙過不少靈修。)聽見高小胖說是大哥告訴他的同時，安晨星隨即轉變為驚豔的神情，一改先前像是平常在聊天的樣貌。  
高小胖:「那就得看你想知道什麼了，不要過於機密的事情都是可以說的。」  
安晨星:「關於靈修的事情。」  
高小胖:「安兄也是靈修!?」  
高小胖之所以這麼驚訝，是因為大部分的靈修對普通人的態度是不怎麼友善的，所以這訝異的態度可以說是非常真實。  
安晨星:「是啊，我都十五歲卻還在練靈一層，你會告訴我嗎?」  
像是毫不在意的訴說著，不過那黯淡的眼神讓人清楚的知道，其實他也嚮往著外面的世界。  
高小胖:「當然可以，只是現在說的話你能記住嗎?畢竟要成為靈者之後才能離開這地方呢。」  
安晨星:「成為靈者才能離開這?這是為什麼?」  
高小胖:「當然是規定了，主要也是因為成為靈者後才算是真正踏入靈修的世界中。」  
(沒想到還有這種規定，不過也是因為所有人都遵守著這些奇特的規則，才能讓世代不斷的傳承下去吧。)安晨星想著，或許當初那些大能只是為了自家弟子才定下這些規則，不過反而也讓其他靈修一起獲得了利益。  
安晨星:「原來如此。」  
高小胖:不過說真的如果要介紹靈修的話會講非常久，這裡肯定是不方便的，這個給你，這是高家的地圖石，輸入靈氣就可以知道位置了。」  
(地圖石?從上面的紋路來看估計是某種符文。)安晨星將地圖石假裝放進衣服內，實則讓大白檢查有無異常。  
安晨星:「之後我一定會去拜訪。」  
《檢測異常中...檢查完畢，是一種利用陣法來達到紀錄的石頭。》  
(陣法?星辰王國倒是也有魔法陣的存在，不過那些都是涵蓋整個地區的大小，像這種的倒是第一次見到。)安晨星心想著，魔法王國中像是星辰之國的守護魔法陣就涵蓋了整個國家。  
不過安晨星實際上從安家出來的目的還沒達成，那就是找到一個能夠讓自己安心住下的住所，但這一路走下來能住的地方完全沒有，自己又沒有錢去住酒店，難道要睡在路邊?  
高小胖:「我想問安兄幾個問題，不知方便不?」  
安晨星:「自然是可以。」  
(終於出手了，我倒是想看看你會問些什麼。)警戒提高的同時，安晨星依舊不忘四處找尋有沒有像是租屋的地方。  
高小胖:「既然姓氏為安，安兄難道是安家的人?」  
安晨星:「難道所有姓安的，都是安家人?不見得吧。」  
高小胖:「是這樣沒錯，所以安兄跟安家沒關係囉?。」  
安晨星:「沒有關係。」  
實際上安晨星要離開後院時大白探查到了附近有藏匿物品，結果挖開後發現了一本破爛的筆記，上面詳細描述著安家對原身的種種，安晨星意識到這是原身親自記下後藏起來，而其中某一天的紀錄中，安家就對原身說過「安家跟你沒有任何關係」。  
高小胖:「不過安兄既然身為修練者，也是要找隊友的吧?」  
安晨星:「我剛才也說過了我還是個練靈一層，找隊友這種事情對我來說有點太過急躁了。」  
現在依舊得保持自己身為廢物的形象，在還沒理解靈氣是怎麼一回事之前都不能心急。  
高小胖:「我還以為能幫我大哥找到隊友的說。」  
對於高小胖的嫌棄，安晨星只是笑笑的帶過，看來他已經開始習慣這個世界的一切了。  
安晨星:「你是說告訴你情報的大哥?」  
高小胖:「是阿，他已經快突破成靈者了，卻還是沒有找到多少隊友。」  
安晨星:「我也只能祝福他早日找到隊友了。」  
(快突破成靈者還沒找到?)安晨星很快就猜到原因，搞情報容易得罪人是事實，不過也有可能是別的原因，不過不管那是什麼，都不會是件好事。  
安晨星:「高小胖，你知道安靜又便宜的住處在哪嗎?」  
高小胖:「安靜又便宜的住處?知道是知道，不過你為何要找那種地方?」  
安晨星:「我個人比較喜歡安靜的地方，最好是絕對不會被打擾。」  
高小胖:「還真有一個，絕對不會被打擾，估計死在裡面都不會有人發現，而且還免費，只是那地方很髒之外還很破爛，所有人都稱呼那為【破敗居】。」  
那地方就算有人以非常重要的情報來讓高小胖去住，他都是絕對不願意的，破爛就算了還奇髒無比，重點是聽說那地方還鬧鬼。  
安晨星:「免費?告訴我在哪。」  
(死了都不會被發現還免費?這倒是非常有意思。)對於熱愛探險的安晨星來說，他確實會很喜歡那種地方。  
高小胖:「就在前面不遠處，非常顯眼，最破爛的那個地方就是了，不過那個地方要入住是有條件的。」  
安晨星:「條件?什麼條件。」  
高小胖:「需要遇到那棟房子的管理員，遇到後就會看到的，不過遇不到就代表沒辦法，目前為止只看到一個人遇到過。」  
(管理員?)安晨星決定等之後去了便知道，希望能夠遇見那個所謂的管理員吧。  
高小胖:「天色都已經暗了，也是時候該回去了，不然我大哥會出來找我的。」  
安晨星:「等我搬去新住處穩定之後，再去找你聊。」  
道別後便迅速回去安家，因為他稍早就讓大白提醒自己，這個時間點會有個能讓自己徹底脫離安家的存在會前來原身的後院嘲諷，而且是每一天。  
「看來是個跟你合得來的人。」高小胖後方傳來一個清澈的聲音，這便是高小胖的大哥，高海凡。  
高小胖:「大哥，你回來啦。」  
望著對自己超好的大哥，聲音都變得響亮了。  
高海凡:「該回去了，走吧。」  
(自己的情況很危急，不能危害到小弟。)高海凡話剛落下，便直接拉著高小胖的手迅速回去高家。

安晨星在回去的路上找了個隱蔽的地方，利用術法將衣服變回了原本那簡陋的模樣，便回到了後院。  
不過才剛來到原身住所的外側，就遇到了那個必須要有的存在，原身的表妹－安玲玲。  
安玲玲:「喂!廢物，你是跑去哪了，有人說了你可以離開這破地方嗎?真是給臉不要臉。」  
安玲玲一副被噁心到的表情看著安晨星，而對方看起來絲毫不受這些言語的影響，那她的表情更加的厭惡。  
(我遇過的瘋子跟奇葩都可以環繞整個宮殿好幾圈了，這女的倒是能夠排在前幾名。)安晨星冷靜的思考著安玲玲的奇葩程度。  
安晨星:「我已經決定要從安家脫離，看是你們要把我踢走，還是我自己離開，不過不管怎樣都與妳無干，妳終究只不過是個"表妹"而已。」  
(難得的大好機會當然是讓自己盡快的離開安家，依照這"表妹"的性格，肯定會把自己踢走，而且依照原身的筆記，她可是安家的寶貝，天驕榜第七，她說出的話大概只比安家代理的分量稍為低了一些。)雖說完全不能夠理解為何一個奇葩的女瘋子會被如此看重，但這並不妨礙安晨星實施他的計畫。  
而安晨星與以往安家大少爺那非常好激怒的脾氣截然不同，這次所表現出的冷靜與理智反而讓安玲玲受到了刺激。  
安玲玲:「一個廢物還敢這麼對我說話，要滾就快滾!我警告你，不準動那房子內的東西，要是被我發現有被動過，你就死定了!」  
安玲玲惡狠狠地盯住，就像是獵人下一秒就要撲上去撕咬眼前的獵物，那雙眼神直盯著安晨星。  
安晨星:「那就告辭。」  
(雖說顯然低估了她的瘋狂程度，不過剛剛那句話實在是完全的顯現出她有多愚蠢的事實。)安晨星雖然注意到了那雙眼神，不過這種程度的副作用是一定會有的，因為他本來就不期待這計畫會讓自己全身而退，不過倒是意外獲得了一個重要情報。  
安玲玲:「你竟敢無視我，要不是今日有貴客前來，我現在就讓你死!」  
安玲玲完全是以咆嘯的方式吼出來，但就連當年河東獅吼一成的功力都不到，安晨星顯然完全不想理會，因為根據安家的家規，對方是不能對自己出手的，而這種家規是每個世家都有的，禁止任何形式的內部爭鬥，畢竟世家還是希望自己的子女能夠光宗耀祖，所以下令不能互相殘殺。  
安玲玲:「氣死我了，安晨星，等我成為靈者，我第一個殺的就是你。」  
成為靈者之後雖然只是離開了安家，但實際上那時安家的規則就不在能夠約束她，所以到時候安玲玲想做什麼都無所謂。  
(到時候你肯定還是個練靈一層的廢物，我殺了你肯定可以做得很完美，還不急，我一定要讓你這廢物痛不欲生，在絕望之中死去。)安玲玲睜著那因憤怒而充滿血絲的雙眼看向安晨星，等到對方走遠後才離開了此處，發誓一定要消滅那個廢物。  
《警告，ID:安玲玲，殺氣已超過安全標準值，請使用者注意。》  
「大白，你能夠偵測她的實力嗎?」安晨星只希望自己的修煉速度能夠比預期的更快一些，誰都不想要重活一次後卻又那麼快的死去。  
《偵測中......已偵測完畢，對象的實力為:練靈六層，不過經過本高科技的調查發現，調查對象服用了大量的丹藥。》  
(丹藥?難道說安玲玲本身的實力完全是靠藥物提升的?)安晨星想起了魔法王國之中也有這種存在，老爺子曾經說過煉藥師可以製作出提升實力的藥劑，來讓人瞬間的提升實力，而那副作用便是永久的損害身體，而且之後要在讓自身的實力提升也會變得非常困難。  
(看來我還是有勝算的。)安晨星決定搞定居住的地方後就馬上進行自身的訓練。

然而，不管是安晨星也好或是安玲玲，都沒注意到不遠處還有一個身影，持續的在關注這邊所發生的所有事情，而這身影正是天驕榜首位－李冽旭。  
李冽旭除了天生不愛說話之外，這人完全就是個修練狂，要不是這次李家是以找隊友的名義讓他過來，李冽旭估計也完全不會想要來安家，然而在這遇見的人要嘛不是因為李冽旭的實力想攀附，要嘛就是因為那初長成的英姿而想靠近，根本沒有所謂的隊友人選，再加上自己又不擅長應付那些麻煩事，便索性逃了出來，隨意查看之餘便來到了後院，就撞見了剛才的情況。  
李冽旭:「借助對方的脾氣進而讓自己達到目的，是個聰明人。」  
劍修的感知能力向來不弱，那張臉李冽旭也不會認錯，一踏入安家的那瞬間，便注意到有一個毫不避諱的視線盯著自己，算是在這場找尋隊友的鬧劇中，唯一能夠試著交談的人選，畢竟其他人不是害怕就是有別的意圖，根本無法好好的溝通。  
(但要怎麼接近呢?)雖然不愛說話，但李冽旭的性格是一旦決定便異常果斷的類型，而那份果斷通常會讓李家的人頭痛欲裂。  
(先給他身上的一樣物品，之後要找人就很容易了。)既然有了結果便馬上行動，李冽旭到達能夠清楚看見對方的位置，隨即將自己身上的一條劍飾項鍊，賦予靈氣的同時飛進了安晨星的衣服當中，確認項鍊的位置在對方身上後，立刻拿起那發光已久的傳音法器，告知自己立刻回去。  
李冽旭回去後，就瞧見了大廳內有著剛剛那位朝著安晨星咆嘯的女孩，飛速的看了一眼後回到了自己的座位，殊不知卻讓安玲玲誤以為自己有希望。  
李家代表:「冽旭，有沒有看見自己想要的隊友?」  
他當然也看見了那一眼，不過他同時也很清楚那眼神代表的意義恐怕不是件好事，所以並沒有直接將其湊合，而是改為另一種說法。  
李冽旭:「沒有，我想先回去修練了。」  
安家代表:「畢竟小孩也需要思考的時間，那就不送了，李代表。」  
李家代表:「自然，那就失陪了。」  
說完後便直接往外走去，而跟代表來的靈師們也跟著一起離去，當然李冽旭也不例外。  
徒留下的，除了那自以為有希望的安玲玲之外，其他家族的子女們也紛紛離場了。  
安玲玲:「氣死我了!」  
(不管是安晨星還是李冽旭，今天我受到的汙辱，日後一定會加倍奉還!!)顯然安玲玲在名為瘋狂的道路上又前進了一大步。  
  
當馬車快到李家後，李代表才開口詢問李冽旭。  
李家代表:「你跟安玲玲有過節?」  
李冽旭:「現在沒有。」  
李家代表:「那看來是你的隊友會有，不過無所謂，但記得要盡快，成為靈者之後我們可幫不了你。」  
從這便可看出找隊友這件事情，練靈雖然一樣不能插手，但能夠"幫忙"這件事已經讓世家們相當滿意了。  
李冽旭:「好，我會盡快去找他。」


	4. 命運的開始

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天一樣是兩篇喔!

還不知道被李冽旭盯上的安晨星，完全沒有注意到自己的衣內多了一條項鍊，而大白之所以沒有警告安晨星則是因為李冽旭並沒有任何的惡意，甚至在它的判斷中這是一件不重要的事情。  
安晨星:「不能動房子內的東西?」  
這句話對於安晨星來說簡直就是在告訴自己這房間裡面有藏著什麼物品，馬上讓大白幫忙尋找這屋子內有什麼特別的地方。  
《掃描中...叮，枕頭下方的位置發現有一個機關。》  
將枕頭挪開之後果然發現了一個非常顯眼的開關，安晨星藉由大白的掃描技術輕鬆破解了機關。  
安晨星:「有了。」  
「是一封信跟一個木盒子。」那是原身的父母留給他的。  
「父親:小子，盡快提升自己的實力吧，這世界很大，值得你去闖蕩。  
母親:記得找個可靠的人當隊友，就怪我們當年太傻，才會有這麼多的遺憾，但別想著依靠別人，自己的實力才是最可靠的，有朝一日你也會擁有屬於你自己的一片天，我們會在天上守護著你。」  
安晨星看完後，將信連同盒子放置空間內讓大白收好，就算不是自己的父母，安晨星也希望將信留住，至於木盒中的東西等去破敗居後再查看。  
將房間整理完畢，現在是時候離開安家了，安晨星深怕自己要是太慢離開，可能會因為其他緣故而有所變卦，迅速地離開後院後為了避免被守衛發現，特意繞了遠路從小門離開，畢竟那終究是安玲玲獨自的說詞，並不能夠完全的代表著安家，除非安晨星聽完後直接離開。  
離開安家的安晨星逃離似的奔跑著，直到看不見安家的任何一角，他才終於鬆了一口氣，看著街上的人們開始收拾店面準備回去家中，自己卻剛踏上冒險的第一步，安晨星覺得心情有些奇妙，將其拋諸腦後，快步的走向高小胖所說的那神秘的住所－【破敗居】。  
安晨星:「哇嗚。」  
是有想像過究竟是多破才會取名為【破敗居】，只是安晨星真的沒想到竟然會有比原身的住所還破爛的地方，四處不僅充斥著蜘蛛網，而那住處猶如風中殘燭，風一吹來就轟隆作響，簡直像是個鬼屋。  
「嘻嘻嘻，住房嗎?」  
突然有個詭異的聲音出現，讓安晨星立刻轉向聲音傳來的方向。  
現在已經來到了下午四點，夕陽西下，伴隨著陽光影子被拉到了極致，破爛的住所前坐著一個老婆婆，那睜大的雙眼不停的注視著自己，參差不齊的牙齒伴隨著詭異的笑容還有那毛骨悚然的笑聲，反而讓安晨星更加的興奮，因為他的探險慾望從離開安家之後就已經被徹底點燃了。  
安晨星:「是，就我一個。」  
(高小胖說的管理員看來就是這老婆婆了。)安晨星觀察周圍的一切，發現那殘破不堪的屋子變得正常許多，看上去有非常多的房間，而安晨星也注意到了一件事情，那便是這世界的許多建築物都在禁書庫上面看過。  
管理員:「照著那張卡的數字走，你就會看到了。」  
老婆婆往這邊丟了一張卡後，依舊死死盯著安晨星，而那眼神卻像是看見了什麼奇珍異獸一樣的興奮感。  
安晨星:「謝謝。」  
拿到卡後安晨星直接走向卡上所顯示的708號房，因此錯過了老婆婆最後的說詞。  
「閃亮的星星出現了三個，不過這個倒是更特別了一些，hehehe，有趣。」  
話語剛傳達到耳邊，那椅子上的身影就已消失不見。  
(那個老婆婆到底是什麼來歷，她剛剛看我的眼神我還是第一次見過。)安晨星邊走向708號房邊想著，不過他下意識的覺得自己不要理解那眼神的涵義可能會比較好。  
「那個老婆婆的實力很強 不知道是什麼來歷」黑火說。  
「怎麼回事?」黑火突然的發言讓安晨星感到驚訝，顯然是那個管理員的原因。  
「她的神識非常驚人 要不是有這空間我也會被她發現」黑火回應。  
「沒被發現就好，有什麼發現就告訴我。」安晨星提醒著。  
(不管她到底有什麼企圖，既然沒有任何危險，那就先進去看看。)安晨星決定先進房間之後再做打算，像她這麼強大的存在自己根本反抗不了，這時唯一要做的就是穩定自己的步調，不需要去多加理會那個老婆婆。  
「大白，檢查這張卡片。」安晨星在思考的同時早已走到708號房的門前，但卻完全不曉得究竟如何使用，畢竟這扇門並沒有門把也沒有插孔，實在是難以理解。  
《檢查中...需要一段時間，請稍後......》  
(這麼久?看來這張卡片還不是什麼一般的物品。)安晨星等了一段時間後，大白終於檢查完畢。  
《已檢查完畢，由於物品等級過高，本科技權限不足，只能告知使用方式，將卡片貼在門上即可。》  
安晨星聽大白的將卡片貼著門的瞬間，發出一陣光芒後便將安晨星直接吸入空間內。  
安晨星:「這是怎麼一回事?」  
不管是首次出現的權限不足，又或者是這詭異的使用方式都讓安晨星對這世界產生了更濃厚的興趣，雖然他真的非常想要立刻出發探險，但理智卻又在告訴他必須要先找到隊友才可以。  
但不管怎樣，安晨星決定先看看房間內的構造，熟悉環境是安晨星的習慣之一，畢竟他就是因為這習慣才逃脫無數次的追捕，最後一次的追捕則是超出他的能力範圍內了。  
房間內首先看見的是客廳，傢俱的質量確實很好，木椅還隱隱散發出淡淡的木香，沒有類似廚房的存在，走到裡面能看見兩間房，左邊的門依舊是敞開的，而右邊的門則是已經鎖住了。  
安晨星:「所以是類似於宿舍的存在嗎?」  
老爺子曾經說過其他地區有所謂的魔法學院，而每一間魔法學院都有宿舍，直到畢業為止都會跟同一群人一起生活直到畢業，這也是安晨星聽了數十次卻永遠聽不膩的故事，因為他羨慕。  
安晨星:「好了，也該開始搞定那所謂的靈氣了。」  
進到左邊的房間內將門鎖上，安晨星直接進入了空間，直接來到了木屋的所在，讓大白開始介紹書本的種類有哪些。  
《書本的種類有植物、生物、礦物、城市、靈氣相關書籍以及大量的丹藥和靈具相關書籍。》  
安晨星:「講解一下有關於丹藥跟靈具這兩部分。」  
《丹藥，煉丹在靈氣世界中是排名第二的存在，僅次於煉器，是一種煉製成功後能夠做到恢復、強化、攻擊，甚至是特殊用途的藥物，煉製材料主要為藥草與靈植，不過也有使用天材地寶所煉製出的類型，是隊伍中非常需要的存在，入門難度:簡單，精煉程度:極難。》  
《靈具，煉器在靈氣世界中是排名第一的存在，因為這世界上所有的靈修都需要煉器師的幫忙，一把適合自己的靈具，比起丹藥而言還要有用非常多，在這充滿戰鬥狂的世界中，煉器師是目前最缺乏的存在，入門難度:難，精煉程度:極難。》  
安晨星:「大白，我兩個都學的話成功率多少?」  
《偵測中...由於是使用者本身，所以權限為完全開放，機率為100%，使用者在這兩者的都有著非常強大的天賦，不過由於是自學的緣故，建議盡快進行。》  
安晨星:「黑火，我們一起努力吧!」  
「好啊 黑火也想要變強」黑火回應。  
安晨星:「大白，調查煉器相關書籍，整理出初學者適合的書籍給我，另外，隔壁房間有任何動向的話通知我。」  
《收到，已開始偵測隔壁房間動向，開始整理書籍。》  
而安晨星的第一步便是從靈氣開始，畢竟連靈氣都不會操控的情況下，又怎麼可能煉製出任何東西?對於從小就學習各種事物的安晨星來說，感應和想像從來不是難題，難的是實際操作。  
(雖然能夠感應靈氣的存在，但卻完全無法操控，那黑火是怎麼操控的呢?)安晨星突然想到可以參考黑火的方式來學習，而他卻只是不斷的吸食著空氣中的火靈氣。  
安晨星:「黑火，你是怎麼操控靈氣的?」  
「黑火不能操控 因為黑火就是靈氣」黑火說。  
安晨星:「解釋一下。」  
和藹的雙眼注視著那驚恐中的黑色火焰，微微上揚的嘴角像是快要笑出來一般，只是內心則是完全相反的世界。  
「黑火跟靈氣融合了 黑火變成靈氣了」黑火說。  
安晨星:「大白!調查火焰跟靈氣融合在一起的可能性!」  
《調查中...調查已結束，基本上機率為0，但是使用者的情況確實是如此，所以黑色的火焰等同於使用者的靈氣。》  
安晨星:「所以，黑火變強就等於我變強?」  
《是的，雖然情況非常特殊，不過在這邊要跟使用者說明一件情報，那就是這個黑火是不會歸零的。》  
安晨星:「黑火，說實話。」  
「我的名字叫做無盡黑火 可以完全去除所有物品的雜質」黑火說。  
(現在唯一能肯定的是就算把我殺了，也不能取得黑火，因為會跟著我一起消散。)安晨星安慰自己現在的情況已經不可能在更糟糕了，還是認命一點吧。  
安晨星:「聽好了黑火，我們現在就是一體的，所以我需要你跟我合作，讓我能夠煉丹跟煉器，好嗎?」  
「黑火都聽你的 只要給黑火吃的」黑火說。  
安晨星:「大白，調查黑火的食物。」  
《調查中...已調查完畢，報告使用者，他什麼都吃，不過純火的效果會更好。》  
安晨星:「所以你吃東西會變強?」  
「如果那個東西有靈氣的話」黑火回應。  
安晨星:「那全部的失敗品都是你的了，只要低於我的標準我都會給你，但不能擅自食用，聽懂沒?」  
「那空氣中的火靈氣呢」黑火問。  
安晨星:「空間內的才可以，空間外的一律禁止，除非我說可以。」  
他完全能夠感應出空間內部的靈氣密度跟外面簡直是天差地遠，就連品質也相差許多，既然關係到自己的實力，當然只能用最好的。  
安晨星:「那我們開始吧。」  
不管是操控靈氣還是煉製丹藥或靈具，都需要的一項技能便是，想像力，而這也是為何安晨星對於煉製有著極為誇張的天賦，因為他從小時候就開始不斷的訓練自己，就為了某一天能夠使用魔法，而靈氣跟魔力極為相似的這個特點，正是他天賦極高的原因之一。  
不斷變化黑火樣貌的同時，安晨星也在學習如何煉丹，一心多用對於他來說可以說是家常便飯了。  
安晨星:「所以煉丹的過程是需要操控靈氣將材料融合再一起，之後進行壓縮的同時又需要有足夠的能力壓制住丹藥，才能完成丹藥的煉製?」  
靈氣世界中的煉丹爐並非必要物品，而是作為一個增加成功率跟品質的靈具而存在，這世界中煉丹最重要的便是靈氣的操控，並且火靈氣的人在練丹時不需要額外使用火焰，因為靈氣本身就具備著與火焰相同的功用。  
(融合後壓縮，融合...)安晨星在思考的同時，大白已經將煉製方面的書籍整理出來了。  
《報告使用者，書籍已整理完畢，另外我去儲藏室查看了一下，發現裡面有許多藥草可以進行練習。》  
安晨星:「做的非常好!大白。」  
「那我呢」黑火說。  
安晨星:「我們要開始煉製丹藥了，成功的話你就能吃到真正的食物囉。」  
「那就快點煉製吧」黑火跳躍中。  
回春丹的製作非常簡單，正好非常適合安晨星這樣的新手來試驗，而且空間內也有這種植物，大白便將採摘藥草列入例行公事中。  
雖然基礎的靈氣操控對安晨星來說是非常容易的事情，但像融合這種較為高階的操控就沒有那麼簡單了，天才如安晨星還是失敗了好幾次，之後便開始停下來思考問題出在哪。  
(煉製十次，失敗了六次，這四次到底發生了什麼事情呢?)就在安晨星回想的同時，大白開始播放了剛剛錄製下來的影片。  
安晨星:「竟然還有這種功能?」  
《基礎功能不會進行特別說明。》  
有了影片的幫助，安晨星馬上就注意到了那四次的成功都是因為黑火調皮，所以並沒有施加太多的靈氣在煉製上，反而只是讓靈氣包裹住材料才導致成功。  
(就是這個!我需要將靈氣變成一種能夠包裹住材料，卻又不會對其施加壓力的型態。)而安晨星的決定就是將靈氣化成無數雙小手，雖然比平常更吃力許多，但是煉製丹藥的成功率可以說是大幅度的提高。  
然而其實安晨星並不知道的是，他現在所做的其實是一種高階技巧，名為幻化，是一種將靈氣的型態轉變為自己所想像出來的事物，並且進行攻擊與輔助等之類的能力，而著名的幻化火焰便是這技巧的延伸。  
安晨星:「終於煉製出七成的丹藥了。」  
只是拿著那個丹藥一陣子，便直接丟給了黑火食用，安晨星可不會滿足於此，他要讓他自己的丹藥達到每次煉製都有九成五的狀態，而這正是沒有丹毒的階段，擁有黑火的情況下還只能煉製出一般煉丹師的程度，對他來說絕對是不能接受的。  
安晨星:「大白，將所有的丹方記錄下來，也把所有已公開的煉器材料記錄下來，要是我附近有的話就立刻通知我，尤其是種子，另外如果是太貴的就不用通知了。」  
《已登記，目前正在紀錄中...》  
安晨星:「黑火我們繼續努力。」  
「煉製更多丹藥給黑火吃 黑火就會變強了」黑火跳躍中。  
畢竟是最為基礎的丹藥，在安晨星的努力下很快品質就維持在了八成，雖然偶爾會出現幾個接近九成的丹藥，但安晨星依舊繼續訓練著自己，就是為了加強自己的靈氣操控，讓之後的煉製也都如同這次一般順利。  
《報告，隔壁的房間有動靜。》  
安晨星:「告訴我現在的時間。」  
《目前時間為:晚上8點。》  
(這麼晚了?也是時候弄點吃的了，正好可以順便邀請隔壁的鄰居，也不知道他會不會成為我的隊友。)雖然還沒到達安晨星想要的穩定九成五，不過這次的煉製對於安晨星來說可是有著非常大的收穫，但現在最重要的是吃飯。  
安晨星:「黑火，這些丹藥都給你吃，我先出去看鄰居。」  
「好」黑火跳躍中。


	5. 第三個齒輪

安晨星離開空間的第一件事就是活動筋骨，長久的煉製結束當然要稍微活動一下，結束之後便打開了房門，結果鄰居也剛好打開門站在眼前，淡金色的短髮顯得這人充滿著貴氣，但那雙灰色的眼睛卻讓人感到一股妖異感，再加上那雙大眼，讓他也不禁愣住。  
(嚇我一跳，他還真像魔法王國的人。)魔法王國有許多地方都是純金髮加上各種眼睛，雖然從未見過灰色的雙眼，但那純金髮還是讓安晨星懷念。  
「你好，我叫宇祥真，已脫離宇家。」  
隔壁房間的小孩用那依舊濃厚的奶音介紹著自己。  
「我是安晨星。」  
(宇家?不就是那個僅次於安家的家族嗎?不過脫離是怎麼回事。)雖然安晨星自己也是脫離的，但他可是因為有空間才敢離開，但這小孩看起來就像是被拋棄的一樣。  
宇祥真:「安家的人?」  
宇祥真傻傻地問著，雖說年齡看似相近，但是與安晨星的嗓音不同，宇祥真的奶音可以說是非常明顯。  
安晨星:「不是，我也已經脫離了。」  
現在的他可是正式與安家無關，可不想再跟那鬼地方扯上任何關連。  
宇祥真:「那就跟我一樣了。」  
安晨星:「是啊，你是要出去找吃的嗎?」  
宇祥真:「嗯，但是我沒錢了。」  
安晨星:「我去弄點吃的，你先在桌上等我好嗎?」  
宇祥真:「好啊，我去那邊等你。」  
(天啊，這世界上竟然還有這麼單純的孩子。)宇祥真的純真讓安晨星想到了以前的自己，這也讓他覺得如果可以的話，他想要帶這小孩一起去探險，至少他不會自己一個人待在這個地方。  
回去房間後安晨星馬上進到空間內朝儲藏室走去，而黑火依舊在吃他的丹藥大餐中。  
安晨星:「大白，儲藏室有什麼食材?」  
《有一些肉類跟蔬菜，不過肉類的數量並不多。》  
安晨星:「大白，我需要你記錄有哪些生物的肉是可以吃的，並且將分割的方法也記錄下來。」  
《收到，開始記錄中...》  
安晨星選好材料後便開始料理，利用黑火的特性將肉以及蔬菜中的雜質去除，保留了營養以及因為在空間內所擁有的靈氣，將其燉煮成一鍋肉湯，便將鍋子用靈氣端出空間外，放到桌上的瞬間宇祥真就像是好幾天沒吃過一樣，肚子直接發出了聲響，安晨星便讓他先吃。  
宇祥真:「這湯真好喝，你還會其他的嗎?」  
(看來是個吃貨呢。)安晨星只是笑著。  
安晨星:「嗯，不過現在沒什麼材料，所以隨便做了一點。」  
他可是為了他的探險生活做了非常多的準備，料理便是其中之一。  
宇祥真:「真厲害，明明年紀看起來跟我差不多的說。」  
不斷往碗裡吹氣的同時，宇祥真也在感慨著，安晨星突然想了解為何他會脫離家族。  
安晨星:「可以問一下，你為什麼脫離宇家嗎?」  
宇祥真:「資質太差，是勸說性脫離，這樣他們就不用給我資源了。」  
(嘖，該說不愧是世家嗎。)世家的風格不管到哪個世界都一樣，雖然在和平的世界中還不會這麼明顯，但是在這種你死我活的環境下，這種事情估計就是常態了，安晨星也習慣了這種事情。  
「大白，幫我偵測宇祥真。」安晨星決定邀請這小孩跟著他一起探險，不過在這之前還是需要知道對方的基本訊息，畢竟可是有高小胖的前車之鑑。  
《偵測中...因對方對使用者的信任度極高，系統自動判定為完全開放，ID:宇祥真，虛無靈氣持有者，練靈一層，因被施放祕法的緣故，所以目前是三靈氣。》  
(信任度極高...該說不愧是天真的小孩嗎?)安晨星無奈的想著，如果真的要邀請他一起去探險，那恐怕會變成非常驚險的探險生活。  
「解釋虛無靈氣。」安晨星在星辰王國可沒有聽說過這種屬性，就算是禁書庫或是老爺子也都沒說過。  
《一種破壞力極強的靈氣，擁有此靈氣的人對於空間之力有著非常強大的天賦，是世間難得的天才之一》  
「那祕法呢?為什麼會施放這種祕法在他身上?」在一個弱肉強食的世界中，施放一個讓人看起來變很弱的祕法會有用?安晨星並不是很明白。  
《此等祕法是五千年前的大能們為了保住自己的弟子所施放的祕法，之前的世界中只要不上天驕榜便不會被注意，因此能夠躲過其他人的耳目，進而安全的成為靈者，一舉突破現況存活下去，生存機率可以說是大幅度的提高，不過早在四千年前就已經失傳，所以推測是存放於傳承之中。》  
(四千年前?這小孩得到一個四千年前的傳承卻被踢出來?）安晨星突然發現自己的運氣在這世界當中可是說是非常的誇張，不過既然如此那就更有理由讓這小孩跟著自己一起了。  
安晨星:「既然都還是練靈，那我們就一起努力，我今年十五歲，你呢?」  
安晨星開始運用他那一套厚臉皮攻勢，就算宇祥真是虛無靈氣，但他那天真單純的性格也不可能在這世界單獨的活下去，倒不如跟著自己走還比較好。  
宇祥真:「我今年十四歲，那我要怎麼修練?」  
安晨星:「沒有人教你或是給你什麼東西嗎?」  
宇祥真:「沒人教我，倒是有一個大哥哥給我兩本書。」  
說完後直接從空間戒指中拿出兩本書遞給了安晨星，而兩本書上面分別寫著【符】【陣】，傳承之人所留下的有三樣，符文書和陣法書以及空間戒指，但也就這三樣，戒指裡面沒有任何資源，或許是因為世家的緣故才沒給，又或者本來就不是會存資源的類型。。  
(那人好不容易找到傳承之人，結果對方還是個小孩子，附身在書本上的那位大能估計也很無奈吧，感覺把他賣了他都不會知道。)安晨星望著那兩本書，難得無言了一陣子。  
安晨星:「你有把書的事情說出去嗎?」  
宇祥真:「沒有，主家派人來看我的時候，發現都學了半年還在練靈一層，就把我給踢出來了。」  
安晨星:「那等我一下。」  
宇祥真:「好。」  
「大白，調查這兩本書。」安晨星上一輩子學了那麼多種類，或許能夠幫上一點忙。  
《調查中...已調查完畢，這兩本書名為【符】【陣】，是符陣天才畫殤所製作，目前的權限只有到這。》  
「調查符跟陣。」安晨星繼續讓大白調查。  
《符咒，一種利用靈氣筆繪畫出的紙張，和陣法並列第三，有著非常多種的功用，實力高強者甚至不需要以紙張作為媒介，可以直接用靈力筆進行繪畫。》  
《陣法，一種利用靈氣創造的陣型，和符咒並列第三，每一個陣法都有不同的功能，不過純粹以靈氣打造的陣法非常困難，所以也有另外一種花費材料的陣法，但需要花費相當高的價格。》  
(看來最重要的就是訓練他的靈氣，但直接帶進空間內卻又不妥。)空間內的靈氣濃度相當之高，作為宇祥真的訓練場所再好不過，但是依然存在著警戒心的安晨星來說，他必須先找到一個方法可以讓雙方都相信彼此。  
安晨星:(大白，查詢有沒有適合的契約。)  
《查詢中...已查詢完畢，目前有兩種契約，一種為時效性，一種為永久性，永久性又分為三種，第一種是一般契約，這也是最常見的一種類型，因為可以隨時解除，第二種為盟約契約，因為效力較強的緣故，通常是雙方信任彼此的情況下才會使用，解除難度非常高，最後一種是共生契約，目前對於這種契約的知識並不充足，只知道訂立的方式以及無法解除。》  
安晨星:「不好意思，讓你等這麼久。」  
宇祥真:「不會。」  
在宇祥真的眼中，安晨星就只是一直拿著那兩本厚重的書，一下子皺眉，一下子思考，如同一個奇妙的人。  
安晨星:「我可以教你小宇嗎?」  
宇祥真:「可以。」  
安晨星:「是這樣的小宇，我知道有一個地方可以讓你變得更強，但是那個地方是一個秘密，如果讓別人知道的話我會有危險，我可以帶你進去，但你要先跟我訂立契約。」  
宇祥真:「契約?是指那種訂立之後就不會傷害彼此的那種嗎?」  
安晨星:(大白，哪一種契約符合這條件?)  
《報告使用者，盟約跟共生都符合。》  
安晨星:「對，都是永久的，一個叫做盟約，一個叫做共生。」  
宇祥真:「那我要共生，聽起來比較安全。」  
安晨星:(大白，給我共生的訂立方式。)  
(訂立的方式竟然這麼簡單，想必天道的制約是無法抗衡的力量。)安晨星握住了宇祥真的雙手，直接開始訂立契約。  
以天道為證，在此立誓－同生。  
"沒想到四千年後還有人會訂立這個契約，真是罕見。"  
安晨星:「誰!?」  
突如其來的聲音讓安晨星瞬間提高了警戒，但卻又像是幻聽一般再也沒有出現。  
宇祥真:「發生什麼事情了嗎?」  
安晨星:「沒事，契約已經成功了。」  
「大白，調查我身上的共生契約。」安晨星覺得有必要立刻調查，剛剛的聲音肯定有問題。  
《調查中...已調查完畢，共生契約全名為同生共死，是一種非常強大的永久契約，可以與多人同時訂立，並且分為兩種，第一種為同生，能夠做到探查對方的位置以及無限制距離的傳音，而第二種為共死，除了有同生的功能之外，還能夠傳送到對方的位置還有加強彼此的實力，甚至能夠融合雙方的能力，不過共死限定一人，另外此契約的條約可以由當事者決定。》  
安晨星:「訂立契約者不能彼此傷害對方，不能向外人透露對方所擁有的事物，所有的一切以團隊為優先考量。」  
說完的同時，安晨星跟宇祥真的周圍都散發出一些光芒，這就是條約生效的反應。  
宇祥真:「這是什麼?」  
安晨星:「這些都是必須遵守的事項，從今天開始我們就是一個隊伍了，知道嗎小宇?」  
宇祥真:「我們是一個隊伍!那你就是隊長了。」  
安晨星:「好，我是隊長。」  
(隊長嗎...那我一定要找個副隊才行了。)安晨星思考著的同時突然想到了李冽旭，不過對方已經練靈七層，真的要跟他組隊的話需要做很多的準備。  
發現窗戶外面的天色已經完全變暗，安晨星趕緊問大白現在幾點了。  
《報告使用者，目前時間為凌晨1點。》  
(1點!?竟然這麼晚了嗎。)安晨星感嘆時間過真快。  
安晨星:「小宇，你先去洗澡準備睡吧，我明天再帶你去那個地方。」  
安晨星將兩本書交給宇祥真後便催促著，讓他趕緊去房間內休息，雖然已經十四歲，不過終究是需要睡眠的。  
宇祥真:「喔!」  
聽到安晨星的催促後便直接回房間洗澡，期待明天的到來。  
安晨星也回到了房間內，忙碌了一整天他確實累了，準備脫下衣物洗澡時，卻在突然聽見一個物品掉落到地上的聲音。  
安晨星:「嗯?這什麼東西?」  
將掉落到地上的物品撿起，是一個有著劍飾的項鍊。  
《是李家李冽旭把東西放在你的衣服內的。》  
(李冽旭?竟然這麼巧。)安晨星沒想到自己想找他的同時，對方早已先行留下了信物。  
安晨星:「雖然不知道他想的是否跟我一樣，但找他當隊友的事情肯定會更加容易。」  
將項鍊掛在脖子上後迅速的洗完澡，趕緊回到床上睡覺。  
  
安晨星:「早。」  
《報告使用者，目前時間為中午12點，宇祥真早已在外面等待。》  
(可能自己昨天太累了吧，畢竟經歷了那麼多事情。)安晨星愣住後趕緊起來刷牙洗臉，讓人家等太久可不是件好事。  
進入空間內安晨星迅速將肉塊切片後小火慢煎的同時，順便也煎了兩顆光滑的太陽蛋，加上兩條被切開的長麵包，就這樣拿出了空間當作今天的早午餐。  
安晨星:「不好意思，睡太久了。」  
宇祥真:「這是什麼啊?」  
安晨星:「小宇你先看我怎麼做。」  
先將兩塊肉片放在麵包上，加上一顆蛋之後再放兩塊肉片，蓋上另外一塊麵包就做好了簡單的麵包夾肉，在星辰王國時安晨星常常以這樣的方式製作成便當，就為了在圖書館待上一整天的時間。  
宇祥真:「這個好好吃喔!」  
安晨星:「吃完我就帶你去那個地方，記得慢點吃。」  
(料理也需要控制火焰，或許等等可以先來製作一些食物，也能順便提升自己的控火能力。)安晨星覺得儲藏室雖然還有一定的食物量，但如果真的李冽旭也加入之後，就需要有三個人的食用量了，更何況對方還是個劍修，得想辦法搞出點吃的。  
宇祥真:「好。」  
或許是一直以來都沒吃過這麼好吃的食物，宇祥真每一口看起來都非常的滿足，這也讓身為廚師的安晨星感到滿足。  
等兩人都吃飽後，安晨星便拉著宇祥真的手進入了空間之內，而一進到空間內的瞬間宇祥真便張大了嘴巴，看著那異常美麗的景色，他也開始嚮往著那更加廣大的世界。  
安晨星:「歡迎來到我的空間，這邊的靈氣非常充足，小宇在這裡面肯定會變得很強。」  
宇祥真:「可是沒有人教過我怎麼訓練，我要怎麼做?」  
「終於，有一個令人安心的所在了。」原本被宇祥真收在了戒指中的【符】【陣】，竟有意識的離開了戒指之中，幻化成了當年的創造者－畫殤。  
安晨星:「!!!!!」  
宇祥真:「是那個給我書的大哥哥。」  
「吾名為畫殤，是創造了【符】【陣】這兩本書的符陣師，同時也是初代虛無靈氣持有者。」長而滑順的黑髮已快接觸至地面，灰黑的修者服裝更襯托出那白裡透紅的肌膚，而那雙眼神的黑暗如同深淵般吞噬著他人。  
安晨星:「你，是來幫小宇的?」  
畫殤:「當然，因契約的緣故我也不能加害於你，所以你就放心吧。」  
安晨星:「所以你會一直待在空間內?」  
畫殤:「當使命結束後，我就會消散。」  
(使命?所以是跟分靈差不多的存在嗎?)安晨星想起魔法王國當中也有那樣的存在，不過通常是大法師級別的人物才能做到。  
安晨星:「畢竟你也算是小宇的師傅，就算你不會消散也可以留在這空間，那小宇就麻煩你了。」  
宇祥真:「大哥哥要教我嗎?」  
畫殤:「嗯，不過首先要讓你的符陣知識盡數消散，那種劣質的存在就不用知道了，跟我來。」  
安晨星:「他是你的師傅，小宇要聽師傅的話喔。」  
宇祥真:「我會努力的。」  
看著小宇這麼努力的安晨星，覺得自己也需要做出一些成果來才不會跟不上別人的腳步。  
(不過那個畫殤說現在的符陣是劣質的存在，難不成發生了什麼事情嗎?)對任何事物都需要抱持著好奇心，才是一個好的探險家，這是老爺子告訴安晨星的。  
安晨星:「大白，查詢現在的符陣情況。」  
《查詢中...已查詢完畢，符陣的傳承早已在四千年前就已消失殆盡，所以現在的符陣大部分都是不完整抑或是更改過。》  
(也就是說那人教小宇的肯定是最初的符陣，小宇的符陣加上李冽旭的劍，還有我的魔法，之後只要再找一位戰士，之後不管是什麼地方，我相信都不會有任何的難題!)安晨星計畫著那不知何時才會到達的未來，然而現在不管是自身的實力，或是煉丹跟煉器，他都要讓自己成為絕對必要的存在。  
安晨星:「黑火大白，讓我們開始吧!」  
「好」黑火回應。  
《已進入待機模式。》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新BUG


	6. 天驕榜首位 李冽旭

在安晨星努力製作各種料理的同時，宇祥真正坐在木屋外的木椅上接受著他的第一堂符陣課，而他之前所有關於符陣的知識已被畫殤清除。  
畫殤:「從現在開始，你必須比任何時候都還要努力，我能感受到他的野心非常龐大，身為我的弟子自然不能輸給他。」  
(為了隊長，我一定要好好努力才行!)宇祥真心想著。  
宇祥真:「是!師傅。」  
畫殤:「那就開始說明，符咒是一種只能通過不斷練習才會變強的存在，所以在我那個時代又被稱之為傻子都能學會的能力，接著。」  
將【符】丟向了宇祥真，那厚重的程度甚至超越了宇祥真的身體厚度。  
畫殤:「從人級符咒開始每天畫，直到每一種全都達到穩定天品之後再來告訴我，這是測試品階的法器，放在上面就可以測試，這是訓練用靈筆，必須灌注靈氣才能使用，可以順便提升你對靈氣的操控。」  
宇祥真:「是!師傅。」  
看著那滿桌的物品，宇祥真只有更努力的想法，或許是因為害怕再次被拋下，那是即便有了契約也無法忘懷的感受。  
畫殤:「接下來是陣法，陣法有分兩種，一種是道具型，另一種則是靈紋型，道具型需要各種靈石或者材料才能進行，陣法本身的強度取決於物品的階級，靈紋型則是運用自身的靈氣去畫出陣法，強度全取決於自身的實力，擁有神識後還能夠進行遠距離施展。」  
雖然靈紋型由於既不花錢又能順便修練，是最多人學習的方式，但同時也比道具型的陣法難上許多，因此有一定財富的靈修大多數仍然會選擇道具型的方式來畫陣法，尤其是世家的子弟。  
宇祥真:「所以我要學的是靈紋型嗎?」  
畫殤:「當然，你先將這聚靈陣背熟，只要將聚靈陣熟練後再加上這空間內的濃厚靈氣，你很快就會突破至靈者。」  
宇祥真:「那可以給隊長用嗎?」  
畫殤:「我教給你的所有能力都是屬於你的，要怎麼做由你自己決定。」  
宇祥真:「是!師傅，我會努力的。」  
畫殤:「開始練習吧。」

兩天後 李家主院 大廳

「不知道考慮得如何了??」  
正午時分，安家代理正在和李家代理進行商談李冽旭跟安玲玲的組隊一事，商談並不包刮在插手的範圍內，當然，這也是有人嘗試過後才得知。  
李家代理:「恐怕要得罪了，他已經表示要自己去尋找隊友，至於跟安玲玲組隊一事，也已經拒絕，我相信安家如此寬宏大度，會體諒我們的。」  
右手拿起茶杯，緩慢而規律的在鼻前搖晃，茉莉花香隨之撲鼻，清雅而甜蜜，淺嚐一口，或許只有懂茶之人，才能體會其滋味。  
(小夥子，我只能幫你到這了，不過這老東西什麼時候才要離開。）李家代理依舊面帶微笑的看著那笑容逐漸消失卻又不能發火的安家代理，心想著。  
那李冽旭人呢?早就已經出發至【破敗居】的路上，回去李家後過了不久，便告知自己要找的人正是安晨星，雖然安晨星的謠言眾多，但代理依舊相信李冽旭的選擇與眼光，自然答應會打聽有關他的消息，於是便從代理口中聽見安晨星已脫離安家的消息，雖然安家沒有公布，但也沒有想要隱藏的意思，估計是因為安家也已經放棄了安晨星，不過代理卻認為突然間脫離安家再加上安玲玲被禁足來看，安晨星肯定與之前大不相同，讓李冽旭不管謠言，只信自己所看見的，而代理打聽到的情報顯示，安晨星去了【破敗居】。

李冽旭:「這裡便是破敗居嗎?」  
望著這殘破不堪的建築，表情依舊是那麼的平靜，劍修們大部分都跟李冽旭一樣，對任何事物都非常平靜，除了戰鬥。  
而正當打算走進去查看時，那老太婆又出現了。  
管理員:「嘻嘻嘻，有何貴事呢?天才。」  
詭異的笑聲訴說著稱讚的言語，以諷刺般的方式詢問著李冽旭。  
李冽旭:「找人，他叫安晨星。」  
一張卡片瞬間朝李冽旭的方向飛來，不費吹灰之力的便輕易取得卡片，上面的數字為708。  
管理員:「你要找的人在那。」  
那雙詭異的大眼就這樣緊盯著李冽旭，片刻不離開。  
李冽旭:「感謝。」  
點頭道謝後，便直接走向了708號房，不過進去前的眼神餘光飄向了後方遠處的某一顆樹。  
而樹的後方恰好有一人望著李冽旭走進【破敗居】，神色複雜的思考要怎麼匯報，之後便迅速的離開此地。  
而剛剛消失的老太婆此時卻在【破敗居】正上方的空中，即便人們經過也完全看不見其蹤影，只見她默默地注視著708號房，卻突然搖身一變成為了一名絕世美女，高衩的酒紅色旗袍背後則佈滿了玫瑰，手上的長菸斗不斷地飄出誘人的芳香，艷紅的豐唇誘惑著天地間的視線，而那冷冰的雙眼卻有著看戲的意味。  
「三顆星星匯聚在了一起，剩餘的那顆是否迷路了呢?」剛聽見那清冷的嗓音，轉眼間卻只剩那往高處攀爬的白煙緩緩升起。

經過了兩天的時間，安晨星和宇祥真的進度有著非常大的進展，宇祥真的符陣天賦完全展現出畫殤為何當初選擇了他，僅僅兩天的時間就將人級符咒總數量的一半穩定煉製出天品，聚靈陣更是每次的繪製成果皆為十成，已經開始在學習下一個陣型，震耳聲響，而且修為已經到了練靈三層，而安晨星自從規劃好他想要的未來後，便開始積極的煉丹以及料理，因為從大白調查的資料顯示，靈氣料理不僅可以讓吃的人身體更加強壯，也能夠提升實力和調養身體，而且就在不斷料理的過程中，安晨星跟黑火的配合度已經上升到了如同一體的狀況，也因此煉丹的過程也更加的順利，回春丹終於穩定在九成以上，並且同時開始煉製的復氣丹也因為這件事情的緣故而異常順利，已經能夠做到穩定七成，而那些不到標準的丹藥則是全丟給了黑火，讓安晨星的修為到達了練靈四層。  
而今天安晨星特地來到了宇祥真的訓練區域來找他，因為有一件很重要的事情要說，等到宇祥真的練習告一段落之後，才向前說著。  
安晨星:「小宇，我要跟你說一件很重要的事情喔。」  
宇祥真:「是什麼事情?」  
安晨星:「我之後會去找李冽旭當隊友。」  
宇祥真:「他...會同意嗎?」  
安晨星:「我自然是有辦法才會找他，而且小宇就算資質不好我也會想辦法，更何況現在的小宇比我還強呢，他會同意的。」  
宇祥真:「隊長決定的事情，我都同意。」  
(趁這機會，也是時候該出去一趟找食材跟種子了。)安晨星突然想到，如果想要製作更有難度的料理，就需要更多的材料，況且升級用的白礦石也是時候該弄到手了。  
安晨星:「對了小宇，我出去找東西，你繼續練習啊!」  
宇祥真:「是!隊長。」  
(看來畫殤不只教他符陣而已。)看著宇祥真的改變，安晨星也很慶幸有畫殤這位前輩的存在，不然他還真不知道要怎麼教小宇。  
安晨星:「我先走了，前輩。」  
畫殤:「嗯。」  
畢竟是在家中，又同時想著要準備的材料有哪些，安晨星絕對想不到他離開空間第一眼見到的不是耀眼奪目的烈陽，而是一座大冰山。  
安晨星就這樣跟坐在椅子上的李冽旭四目相望了一陣子，無奈之下只好先坐下理解情況。  
安晨星:「先回答我一個問題，你為什麼會有這房間的卡片?」  
李冽旭:「門口的管理員。」  
簡短而明確的言語，卻讓安晨星充滿了疑惑。  
(管理員為何要給他這房間的卡?)無論理由為何，安晨星唯一知道的就是那個管理員絕對不屬於這個小地方，但出於何種目的他也不清楚。  
安晨星:「不管怎樣，我都希望你可以保密剛剛所看見的事情。」  
(笑面虎，果然跟傳聞中有很大的差別。)劍修的感知是出了名的強大，因為每一位劍修都需要感知到自己要走的道路以及感受自身的劍氣，李冽旭當然也不例外，自然能夠感應在對方的笑容下藏著的是刀子。  
李冽旭:「保密可以，但我想先跟你談談。」  
安晨星:「請說。」  
李冽旭:「跟我組隊。」  
安晨星:「練靈七層的李家天才，要跟我這個廢物談組隊的事情?給我一個我能接受的理由。」  
李冽旭:「你有跟我一樣強烈的野心。」  
安晨星:「我需要一點時間。」  
「大白，偵測李冽旭。」安晨星直接讓大白偵測。  
《偵測中...已偵測完畢，因對方實力較為高強，所以無法查到完整資訊，ID:李冽旭，凍靈氣，是冰靈氣的變異版。》  
李冽旭:「你想清楚了?」  
安晨星:「你是凍靈氣。」  
看向李冽旭，安晨星覺得對方確實很符合"凍"這個字本身的意思。  
李冽旭:「你是如何知道這件事情?」  
(難道是家族當中有人洩漏出去?)李冽旭的靈氣是除了家族高層以外的人都不清楚的一件事情。  
安晨星:「放心吧，不是你家族有人洩漏出去的，只能說我有辦法。」  
大白的存在非常特別，除了跟安晨星直接訂立契約的人都無法看見，所以就連畫殤都完全不知道大白的存在。  
李冽旭:「你為何跟我說這些事情?」  
安晨星:「因為我也想要邀請你啊。」  
李冽旭:「那你要怎麼邀請，如果我不來的話。」  
安晨星:「當然是拿著我煉製好的劍去找你囉。」  
李冽旭:「你是煉器師?」  
安晨星:「丹跟器都是，還有靈氣料理。」  
李冽旭:「安家怎會讓你脫離?」  
(一個煉丹和煉器都會的存在，不管怎樣都不會放手才是，外加那第一次聽聞的靈氣料理。)安晨星的天賦讓李冽旭感到驚訝的同時，卻又疑惑對方為何突然有這麼大的轉變。  
安晨星:「他們不知道。」  
(讓那群垃圾知道的話，我就不可能脫離了。)安晨星微笑的想著。  
李冽旭:「那我想問你一個問題，如果有一天隊友背叛你的話，你會怎麼做?」  
(如果是我的話會將那人殺了，那你呢?)殺伐果斷可是能夠每一個劍修都擁有的特質，雖然李冽旭比起其他人還更加的強烈。  
安晨星:「我們會訂立契約，至於其他人我也沒有想要他們信任我。」  
李冽旭:「契約?」  
安晨星:「是啊，同生共死，我跟另一個隊友訂立了同生，至於你的話嘛，你想試試看共死嗎?」  
像是開玩笑，卻又如此的真摯，安晨星確實有一點私心，畢竟對方身為一個劍修，只要擁有共死的能力，自己就會更加的安全。  
李冽旭:「好。」  
李冽旭確實疑惑安晨星憑空出現的事情，而對於自己而言契約也是個保障，至於是什麼樣的隊友看過之後便一清二楚。  
安晨星:「把手給我。」  
跟小宇訂立契約時不同，安晨星用小刀劃開了彼此的手心後緊握住了對方的手。  
以天道為證，在此立誓，直至死亡－共死。  
顯然共死跟同生有著很大的差別，而理解這其中差距的莫過於安晨星，同生訂立時是一種平和的感覺，但是共死卻是突然有一股非常強大的力量包裹著雙方，終於結束後卻發現能夠完全的知道對方的任何資訊跟訊息，像是安晨星擁有的空間跟大白還有黑火全都被李冽旭知道了。  
(這感覺怎麼跟裸體沒什麼差別啊?)不過這也讓安晨星知道了一件事情，那就是大白的查詢功能就算權限足夠，查詢到的也並不一定完全符合。  
雖然知道了對方所擁有的事物，但李冽旭依然非常的冷靜，事情既然已經完成他也需要回去報告給代理了，便利用傳音告知安晨星。  
李冽旭:“我先回去處理一些事情，結束後會馬上回來。”  
安晨星:“可以的話幫我帶各式各樣的種子跟大量的白礦石回來，都是越多越好。”  
李冽旭:“食材呢?空間內有足夠的份量嗎?”  
安晨星:“你也真快就適應，食材當然是永遠不夠，不過大白會養跟種，你想辦法吧。”  
李冽旭:“好，我會帶過來。”  
安晨星:“等你處理完，我就帶你去見我們的另一個隊友。”  
李冽旭:“就這麼決定。”  
談完之後李冽旭便直接離開了房間內，而安晨星則是開始思考自己的下一步要怎麼做。  
(對方看來已經快要成為靈者了，看來有必要盡快提升我的實力，讓黑火變強就等同於我變強，既然如此我就煉製一堆的丹藥給黑火吃，這樣也能提升我煉製的技術，另外那個木盒子跟池塘也該看一下了，還要讓大白加大種植範圍，需要有更大量的材料來供應我煉製。)安晨星分析並思考過後決定了未來的方向，便直接回去了空間內開始執行空間大改造的工作，至於原本要弄的食材跟種子就交給李冽旭了。  
李冽旭:「大量的白礦石跟種子還有食材嗎。」  
(就如同代理說的，有些事情還是要親眼見過才能知道是否屬實。)李冽旭在回去的路上望著被劃開手心的右手心想著，而那逐漸加速的步伐，也表示著他那迫不及待的心情。


	7. 勾結與團隊

安家分院 內廳

「再說一次!」  
安家內廳傳來一聲怒吼，緊接而來的是巨大聲響，只見昂貴的木桌上已出現了裂痕，而早已翻覆的茶杯裡頭那溫熱的液體，隨著裂縫滴落至高貴的毛毯上。  
「安晨星脫離安家後去了破敗居，但是李冽旭從李家離開後也去了破敗居，便隨即回來報告，已派人前去探查情況。」探子深怕一個不注意家主便下令將自己殺了，迅速的報告完後便在一旁等待指示。  
安家主這次是特地抽空從安家本院中過來查看，沒想到就發生這一連串的事情，先是他那分院的寶貝女兒闖禍說漏機關的事情，再來便是李冽旭竟然也去找了安晨星。  
家主:「有沒有查到有關於他得到什麼東西的消息。」  
安家主知道原身父母留下的東西是什麼，只是不知道藏在什麼地方一直在尋找，懷疑安晨星已經拿走了所以才脫離安家。  
探子:「並沒有，不過性情變化倒是非常明顯，跟以往相比似乎判若兩人。」  
「判若兩人，莫非是受到了什麼刺激嗎?」  
聲音溫和而低沉，似乎能夠從中感受到文人的氣息，這是宇家長子，宇亦言。  
安家主:「注意你的言語，莫非你在暗示是我安家對他做了什麼?」  
安家主雖然把原身放在了後院，但也就僅此而已，並不曉得原身被西鄉鎮的夫人下毒之事。  
宇亦言:「不敢，只是覺得令公子性情突然有了如此大的轉變，才會導致玲玲這麼生氣，這樣看來，錯似乎不在她。」  
先是假裝擔心安晨星，實則是在為安玲玲解圍，這種伎倆雖然安家主看的出來，但安玲玲本就是安家最寵的子女之一，現在有了理由放她出來，自然會忽略些小細節。  
安家主:「這倒是沒錯，來人，將玲玲解禁，但囑咐她不要跑出去，她知道什麼意思。」  
馬上派人將她的禁足解除，安家護衛聽到後便立刻前往安玲玲的住所。  
這時突然有一個人急忙的跑了過來。  
「稟告家主，確實在破敗居門外發現了李冽旭的蹤跡。」  
是派去察看李冽旭的二號探子回來了。  
安家主:「探查的結果如何?」  
二號探子:「稟告家主，李冽旭進去破敗居後過了將近一個鐘頭才出來，便立刻回去了李家，就我打聽到的消息，李冽旭去破敗居的目的確實是尋找安晨星，不過原因目前不明，李家封口封的很嚴格。」  
宇亦言:「還能是什麼，李冽旭現在最需要的不就是找隊友嗎?」  
安家主:「李冽旭為何會想跟那廢物...」  
(那小畜牲果然是拿到了木盒。)安家主立刻聯想到了機關，怒火不斷飄高的同時，也代表著有人要倒楣了。  
宇亦言:「想必安家主也知道原因了，宇某就先告辭。」  
說完後便立即離開了安家主院，只是臉上的笑容不復存在，取而代之是複雜的臉孔。  
宇亦言:「依我見過跟探聽過的李冽旭，絕對不可能因為區區一個劍靈而跟人組隊，安晨星的變化太多，我必須得想個對策才行。」  
李冽旭是那種知道自己想要什麼隊友的類型，就是因為他不會因為任何錢財權力等因素而接受組隊，所以才會讓很多世家子弟讚賞，並且想要跟他成為隊友，而宇亦言雖然知道這件事情，不過他可不會告訴安家主，畢竟他們終究是互利的關係，而非互助。

李家分院 內廳

「所以你已經跟安晨星訂立契約了?」  
李家代理訝異的看向李冽旭，對方究竟是使用了什麼方法讓這小子竟然這麼快就答應訂立契約。  
李冽旭:「是，對方確實值得這麼做。」  
就算這裡是李家，李冽旭也不願意掉以輕心，自己在李家並無牽掛，早前就告訴代理找到隊友之後便會脫離李家，所以不用給自己資源，而代理雖然聽從了李冽旭的意願，但也還是會給予一些基本需求。  
李代理:「看來對方確實和傳聞不同，我已和本家討論過，有鑑於你未曾拿過資源，本家決定當你脫離時給予一些物品，也算本家的一點心意。」  
說完便拿出一個儲物袋後繼續說著。  
李代理:「主要就是一些不值錢的東西，沒什麼貴重的物品，你就收下吧。」  
實際上本家給的東西是真不多，畢竟從一開始就已經確定要脫離的人，本家也確實沒放心力在其身上，只是表面功夫做的不錯，而儲物袋中大部分的東西其實是李代理塞進去的。  
李冽旭:「除了材料之外的，幫我換成靈石，另外有多餘的種子跟白礦石嗎?」  
李代理:「好，至於多餘的種子跟白礦石倒是有非常多，你全都要嗎?」  
(他怎麼會需要這麼奇怪的東西呢?)雖然李代理是第一次聽見李冽旭跟自己要資源，但要的東西實在太常見了，便往裡頭多塞了一些靈石交給他。  
李代理:「都在這邊了，看有什麼東西需要收拾一下，趕緊離開吧。」  
李冽旭脫離李家的消息已送至本家，很快便會受理並且公開，繼續留在這邊並不妥。  
李冽旭:「那我先去整理了。」  
話語才剛落下，李冽旭便匆忙趕去自己的房間整理物品，讓李家代理哭笑不得，恨不得親眼見識見識那位安晨星。  
李冽旭很快地便將自己的東西整理完畢，然而這次離開不走大門，而是走李家專門的小路離開，上次被跟蹤一事已經讓李冽旭有所警戒，如果這次再被追蹤，那就說明李家的情報早已被知道，而自己是凍靈氣的消息也被各大家族的人知曉。  
「雙腳聚靈」李冽旭將靈氣聚集在雙腳，讓速度瞬間提升數倍，卻發現有人用一樣的方法再跟隨著自己。  
(對方修為比我更甚，但卻始終保持一段距離，不可能只是為了跟蹤，有何目的?)李冽旭想不透對方的想法，一直到【破敗居】前那人才跟著停下。  
「我是高海凡，能跟你談談嗎?」  
即便跑了那麼長一段路，也絲毫不見喘息，練靈九層的實力，確實符合。  
李冽旭:「有什麼事情?」  
對方今年已滿十七，自然是比李冽旭高出許多，但散發出來氣勢卻壓過更甚對方，讓高海凡第一次感受到壓力。  
高海凡:「我想邀請你當我的隊友。」  
「我拒絕。」  
"絕"字剛到耳邊，人卻早已消失在破敗居門前。  
高海凡:「真是傲慢又無禮，看來那些傳聞該是時候改變了。」  
高海凡望向【破敗居】，想起什麼事情後深深地皺眉著，之後便直接離開了此地。

在等李冽旭回來的期間，由於沒有材料來製作其他丹藥，所以安晨星只好重複的煉製回春丹跟復氣丹，但是他發現穩定九成五之後就再也無法提升上去，這讓他非常疑惑。  
(黑火的特性能夠完全去除雜質，但卻依舊不能讓我煉製出十成的丹藥，這是為何?)即便讓大白調查也因權限不足而無法知道，安晨星決定去問問畫殤。  
「那是不可能的。」  
畫殤一聽到安晨星要煉製十成丹藥便果斷否決了他的想法。  
安晨星:「我的火焰能夠完全去除雜質，所以是肯定能做到的。」  
畫殤:「去除雜質的火焰?煉製一次給我看。」  
安晨星便當場開始了煉製，將黑火幻化成無數雙的小手包裹住材料，以非常快的速度煉製出了八顆九成五的復氣丹。  
(沒想到我徒弟的隊友是個妖孽啊。)畫殤想起了在四千年前的時代，有一種比天才更恐怖的存在，被世人稱其為"妖孽"，那是一種天賦跟運氣缺一不可，令所有修練者都為之忌妒的存在。  
畫殤:「你確實有辦法做到，不過能不能就要看你自己了。」  
安晨星:「你知道怎麼做嗎?」  
畫殤:「將火焰幻化成無數的絲線，將每一份材料毫無縫隙的清除雜質，就蜘蛛吐絲包裹住獵物一般，你就有機會煉製出丹紋丹。」  
安晨星:「丹紋?」  
畫殤:「那是一種即便煉丹大師都很難做到的事情，另外，一旦丹藥到達九成就不能讓別人知道是你煉製的，除非你們的實力已經能夠確保自身和隊友的安全，否則必須隱瞞這件事情。」  
安晨星:「放心，除了隊友之外，我也不想要給別人我煉製的丹藥。」  
畫殤:「你不想拿去拍賣?」  
安晨星:「不管是煉丹還是煉器，我都會比他們更強，至於材料的話我們會自己取得。」  
畫殤:「看來你想成為一個冒險者，也罷，那是你們的事情了。」  
似乎是想起了什麼，畫殤說完後便先去查看宇祥真的進度，不願在訴說下去。  
(像蜘蛛絲包裹住獵物?看來又有一個難題等我去解決了。)安晨星決定先練習如何控制黑火絲線的時候，大白提醒了他李冽旭來到了房間內。  
安晨星:̀「終於來了嗎?大白，現在是什麼時候?」  
《報告使用者，目前時間為:晚上八點。》  
(晚上八點?那還是先來煮吃的好了。)由於空間內一直都是白天的模樣，所以很多時候都是安晨星肚子餓了才會去弄吃的，不過因為有用一些方便吃的食物，所以宇祥真可以說是成長的非常快速。  
安晨星:「小宇，我先離開一下，你先準備升火，我等等煮大餐。」  
宇祥真:「好!!」  
安晨星離開空間後果然看見了李冽旭坐在同一個位置上等待著。  
李冽旭:「你需要謹慎一點。」  
安晨星:「大白能夠探查空間外的狀況，所以不用太擔心，先進來吧。」  
抓住李冽旭的手後便直接進入了空間內。  
李冽旭:「是個很好的修練地點。」  
安晨星:「不愧是我們的修練狂，關於詳細的情況之後會說明，我先去煮吃的了。」  
說完便立刻往放置食材的方向前進，而李冽旭則直接擋在了他的前方。  
李冽旭:「你要的東西。」  
安晨星:「大白，幫我檢查裡面的物品可以讓我製作什麼。」  
《檢查中......已檢查完畢，丹藥能夠製作烈火丹跟寒冰丹，種植需要兩天的時間，白礦石已達到初次升級需求，並且可以製作測品靈器，不過使用者也可以自行創造新物品。》  
安晨星:「大白，你升級需要多久的時間?」  
《報告使用者，本次升級大約需要六個小時。》  
安晨星:「將東西放到儲藏室裡面，之後就先去升級吧。」  
《收到。》  
望著那半身大的晴天娃娃，李冽旭突然想起了安晨星之前說過的話。  
李冽旭:「這就是你為何知道我是凍靈氣的原因?」  
安晨星:「沒錯，它就是大白，它可以進行調查、探查、偵測、搜尋、記錄等功能，而且除了訂立契約的人之外都看不見，就連實力強大的人也一樣。」  
李冽旭:「實力強大?」  
安晨星:「你之後就會認識了，先幫我搬食材吧。」  
李冽旭:「嗯。」  
過了一陣子兩人終於將食材搬運回來後，宇祥真早已準備好了篝火，三人就這樣開始了合作，安晨星是主廚，李冽旭當助手幫忙拿材料，宇祥真則是拿著火焰符、送風符還有化水符隨時準備控制火焰，不過目前的廚具依舊太少，沒有辦法做出太多變化，所以這次安晨星決定只燉一鍋靈肉粥，這是靈氣料理中最能夠保留營養的一種，熬煮完成後安晨星將其分為了三碗，畫殤畢竟是個分靈，所以不能吃東西。  
安晨星:「你們邊吃邊聽我說，畢竟之後我們會待在這個空間裡面很久的時間，所以我希望能夠改造一下空間內部，首先要先規劃出休息區跟煉製區以及訓練區這三個，因為還有種植區跟養殖區的關係，所以請盡量選在木屋周圍的環境，你們有什麼意見嗎?」  
攤開了空間的全貌地圖，右上已經被規劃為種植區跟養殖區，這是安晨星讓大白製作的，可是花了大白不少時間才弄出來。  
李冽旭:「煉製跟訓練恐怕需要分隔一段距離，至於休息區可以設置在木屋附近。」  
宇祥真:「還有廚房也要設置在木屋附近。」  
嘴裡塞滿食物說話的樣子，像極了囤積食物的巨型倉鼠。  
安晨星:「前輩有什麼意見嗎?」  
畫殤:「你有去看過池塘嗎?」  
安晨星:「沒有，那池塘有什麼特別的嗎?」  
畫殤:「我能感受到那池塘有一股非常強大的力量，或許煉製有可能需要用到。」  
安晨星:「那就決定設置在池塘附近。」  
煉製區決定設置在池塘鄰近的空地，不過基本上算是安晨星專屬區域。  
李冽旭:「休息區設置在這邊如何?」  
指的是一塊離木屋非常近的位置。  
安晨星:「但是廚房也是一大問題，休息區跟廚房必須有一段距離。」  
宇祥真:「如果廚房要設置在離儲藏室近一點的地方，那休息區設置在這的話呢?」  
指的是木屋正左方一段距離的位置。  
李冽旭:「那就代表吃飯的地方要介於這兩者之間，又或是離廚房更近一些。」  
安晨星:「離廚房更近一點好，就這樣決定了。」  
休息區被設置在離現在的位置更南方的一塊區域上，而廚房跟吃飯的位置都是靠近木屋的所在。  
李冽旭:「訓練區的話，前輩有什麼意見?」  
畫殤:「這位置。」  
指的地方是西方一塊超大的空地，而東方的空地會被用來養殖跟種植。  
安晨星:「那就設置在西南方吧，雖然遠了一點，不過剛好可以鍛鍊體力。」  
李冽旭:「這倒是不錯。」  
訓練區被設置在了休息區的左下方，雖然距離有點遠，但鍛鍊體力也是必要的課程之一。  
三人都吃完之後便將鍋碗整理在一起，等大白升級結束後再讓它處理。  
安晨星:「好了，現在開始自我介紹吧，以後就是隊友了，總要瞭解一下彼此，我當示範。」  
「安晨星，今年十五歲，練靈五層，變異火靈氣，這是我的火焰，同時也是我的靈氣，無盡黑火。」  
黑火非常配合的出現在安晨星的手掌之上不斷跳躍著。  
李冽旭:「這就是你的火焰?」  
雖然因為共死契約的緣故，因此知道了對方的各種秘密，不過親眼看到之後的感觸又不太一樣。  
安晨星:「沒錯，黑火能夠完全的消除雜質，這就是因為黑火才煉製出的九成五復氣丹，之後要去試試煉製丹紋。」  
(練靈五層的實力便能夠煉製出九成五的丹藥，這下反而是我獲利了。)李冽旭接過丹藥後思考著，不過同時也清楚自己需要盡快成為靈者才能護住他。  
宇祥真:「隊長的火焰好厲害。」  
安晨星:「小宇會比我更強的，那我就先這樣吧，下一個換小宇。」  
「喔!我叫宇祥真，今天十四歲，練靈四層，虛無靈氣，請多指教。」  
這可是他第一次有了真正的朋友跟夥伴，不過緊張的心情似乎超過了興奮。  
李冽旭:“虛無靈氣?”  
安晨星:“他現在因為一個祕法的緣故而被封印，不過突破至靈者就會解除了，至於畫殤是他的師傅。”  
李冽旭:“嗯。”  
李冽旭:「換我吧。」  
「李冽旭，今天十六，練靈八層，變異凍靈氣，這是我的佩劍－望塵。」  
劍鞘雪白單調而不失高貴，劍身潔淨如新象徵著主人的個性，劍柄則是使用百年黑杉木製作而成，漆黑而優雅。  
安晨星:「劍真不錯。」  
安晨星並不是客套，而是他個人就是喜歡這種簡約單調的風格。  
(絕對錯不了，劍身有些不明顯的裂痕，是損壞嗎?)雖然沒有大白幫忙記錄，不過安晨星還是將這件事情放在了心理。  
李冽旭:「謝謝。」  
安晨星:「現在時間也很晚了，都先休息吧，我有將床帶進空間內。」  
目前的時間已經晚上11點，在還沒成為靈者之前都是需要休息的。  
宇祥真:「那我先去睡了，隊長副隊晚安。」  
(李冽旭直接變成副隊?嗯，這倒是不錯。)安晨星心想著。  
安晨星:「啊，木盒子。」  
將放在木屋中的木盒子調轉過來，這是安晨星最近發現的能力，他可以隨意調動空間中的物品，即便人在空間內也可以，這也是為何他不需要擔心煉製材料太遠的問題，不過一次只能拿一種，所以食材需要別人幫忙。  
安晨星:「李護衛，你知道這是什麼嗎?」  
打開了木盒子之後，發現裡面裝著一顆透明的球，不過似乎感覺到一股鋒利的靈氣。  
李冽旭:「你為何會有劍靈?」  
原本想問"護衛"是什麼意思的李冽旭，卻因為那透明的球體而震驚。  
安晨星:「劍靈是什麼?」  
李冽旭:「一種劍修極度需要的存在，因為這是擁有本命靈劍的唯一方法。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改BUG


	8. 與時間賽跑

安晨星:「那像我這種的靈修呢?」  
李冽旭:「器靈，除了劍修以外都需要器靈。」  
安晨星:「看來短時間是沒有辦法取得了。」  
李冽旭:「先去睡吧，這盒子我先拿著。」  
安晨星:「嗯，明天還要改造空間呢，早點休息吧。」  
跟李冽旭晚安後，安晨星便先去躺在床上，直接表演了何謂一秒入睡的絕技。  
(本命劍，我原以為那是一個多年之後我才會擁有的存在，如今卻從他手中獲得，雖不是本意，但這份恩情必須報答。)李冽旭對著他的劍發誓，只要是安晨星想做的事情，他便會全力以赴。

隔天早上安晨星起床時，李冽旭跟宇祥真都已經消失，而大白在旁邊等著他。  
安晨星:「現在幾點了，大白?」  
《報告使用者，現在是早上9點。》  
安晨星:「那他們兩個幾點起來?」  
《李冽旭為早上5點，宇祥真為早上7點30分。》  
(難不成這世界上的每一個人都這麼拼命?)安晨星懷疑人生之餘，趕緊起床打理自己，準備昨晚說好的區域設置，將其規劃交給了大白。  
《訓練區已經設置完成，是畫殤跟李冽旭共同設置，所以請不用擔心，吃飯的區域也已經設置完畢，煉製區跟廚房區因為需要使用者親自規劃，所以只有先整理區域，另外休息區目前沒有特別的東西需要進行設置，這方面也需要使用者來決定。》  
安晨星:「簡單來說，現在的區域設置全都卡在我這。」  
(我只不過就睡的久一點，這世界怎麼好像就變的不一樣了?)安晨星決定讓大白設定鬧鐘，以前在皇室中的習慣要開始改變了。  
《是的，已接收到鬧鐘指令。》  
安晨星：「我們先去煉製區，那個池塘我需要知道有何用處。」

訓練區

宇祥真起床後便來到這邊開始訓練，他現在唯一的目標就是提升至靈者，而李冽旭則是拿著劍靈詢問畫殤如何煉化。  
畫殤:「現在可以是可以，不過等安晨星能夠煉製提升冰靈氣的丹藥後，本命劍會變得更加強大，當然這取決於你自己。」  
李冽旭:「他似乎可以煉製寒氣丹，但需要等藥草種植完成。」  
畫殤:「如果他能煉製出丹紋的話，加上那池塘的力量，我相信你會擁有一把符合你的本命劍。」  
李冽旭:「感謝前輩，我需要思考的時間。」  
李冽旭並不是不相信安晨星能做到，而是他們兩個實際上從見面到組隊，認識的時間還不超過兩天的時間，就要讓對方為自己做這麼困難的事情，李冽旭的臉皮可不像安晨星那樣的厚。  
(不管怎樣還是需要告訴他這件事情，讓他來決定或許會更好一些。)有了決定的李冽旭便開始繼續他的每日修練，他已經快要可以突破了。

安晨星專屬煉製區

來到池塘邊的安晨星立刻裝了一盆水，讓大白開始檢測。  
《檢測中...本次檢測需要時間，請稍後。》  
(果然如同畫殤說的一樣，是個奇怪的池塘。)除了水異常清澈之外，安晨星在裝水時不小心灑到草皮上的水，竟然讓雜草迅速生長並開花。  
《檢測完畢，此物品階級過高，無法得知完整情報，只清楚對於種植、養殖、煉製等都有很大的幫助，另外修練者如果要飲用，一個月只能一次，一次只能喝一勺。》  
安晨星:「一勺?那是一口的意思嗎?」  
《大概是這樣的份量。》  
大白展示的份量，大概也就一個普通湯匙的兩口，而安晨星自然是直接喝下去看看有何反應，結果黑火竟然變得比之前更大一圈，而安晨星也感受到自己的靈氣更加強大了，現在已經是練靈六層。  
安晨星:「黑火，你的感覺怎樣?」  
「黑火有一種吃飽的感覺」黑火說。  
(吃飽?他之前吞了我一堆丹藥都還能再吃，現在光是兩口水就能夠讓他滿足，看來這東西得注意使用。)安晨星決定裝一些池塘中的水並且稀釋，這樣的話效用並不會太強，還能夠讓煉製更順利。  
安晨星:「這樣就可以了。」  
以2:8的比例進行調配後，安晨星獲得了一大桶的稀釋池塘水，因為用的是大白過濾的純水，所以看起來還是非常透澈。  
安晨星:「大白，烈火丹跟寒氣丹的材料狀況目前如何?」  
《正在種植中，目前還需要約一天的時間才能採收。》  
安晨星:「你先用這池塘來澆藥草，並且測試出對植物最適合的份量，我有感覺這池塘是不會減少的。」  
剛剛裝填的份量足足有一桶，但依然沒有減少的跡象，安晨星知道這池塘肯定沒有想像中的簡單，但他並不會深究太多，而是再次領悟到這個世界的探險肯定會很有趣。  
《已接收任務，需要立刻執行嗎?》  
安晨星:「先幫我設置煉製區，我需要加快我的進度。」  
而正當安晨星努力搞定煉製區時，李冽旭徒步走到了這邊，他最近努力鍛鍊的項目之一便是體力，對於一個戰鬥狂來說可是非常需要的。  
李冽旭:「需要幫忙嗎?」  
安晨星:「當然，現在正是需要勞動力的時候。」  
兩人一機忙碌完後，終於將煉製區搞定，安晨星可以開始他的進度了。  
李冽旭:「有一件事要跟你說，是有關於本命劍的問題。」  
安晨星:「嗯?有什麼問題嗎?」  
李冽旭:「畫殤前輩說目前雖然能夠煉化劍靈，但如果你能煉製出丹紋寒氣丹的話，我的本命劍會變得更強大。」  
安晨星:「所以你的回答是?」  
李冽旭:「我告訴他我需要想想，而我決定問你的意見。」  
安晨星:「有什麼好猶豫的?我當然會幫你煉製啊，丹紋我是一定會搞定的。」  
這如此理所當然的回應，是李冽旭沒有預想到的結果，他想，他終於找到了一個屬於他的地方。  
李冽旭:「謝謝。」  
安晨星:「謝什麼，我們可是共死的關係呢，對了，你先去喝池塘水，大白。」  
大白一聽到後便立刻去舀起了一勺池水，只是這次的明顯更多一點，而李冽旭喝下去的那瞬間，也感受到了安晨星所感受到的，不過同時也接觸到了突破成靈者的門檻。  
李冽旭:「我已經快突破至靈者，如果可以的話，在變成靈者之前劍靈需要先煉化成功，這樣本命劍才會是最強大的狀態。」  
安晨星:「這麼快!?大白，我非常需要寒氣丹的材料，立刻執行任務。」  
《收到。》  
安晨星:「這段時間我會完全專注在煉製上，食物我有先做一些方便吃的，你讓大白加熱就可以了。」  
李冽旭:「有什麼需要幫忙的就跟我說，我不想耽誤到你的修練。」  
安晨星:「這我倒是忘了告訴你，只要黑火吃丹藥就可以讓我變強了。」  
李冽旭:「這是怎麼一回事?」  
安晨星:「等之後有空再告訴你詳細的過程吧，現在我需要先集中在丹紋上。」  
李冽旭:「既然不會耽誤修練，你的進度需要加快，我先去練劍了。」  
(我怎麼感覺他比老頭子還要狠心，果然是不管在哪個世界裡，都有魔鬼的存在呢。)安晨星看著李冽旭走遠的背影，感嘆著自己的運氣究竟是好是壞。  
等李冽旭徹底走遠之後，安晨星便靜下心來，將注意力完全集中在想像上，必須將黑火幻化成無數的絲線，就如同蜘蛛絲包裹住獵物般纏繞，不管是料理中所學到的控火技術，還是煉製中所得到的經驗，都讓安晨星與黑火的配合度不斷提升，從一開始只能製造兩條絲線，到四條，十六條，到最後的無數絲線，都一再證明了安晨星不是只有運氣，他的天賦也同樣非常出色。  
(成功了，現在要做的就是繼續練習黑火絲線，然後等待大白將材料弄好。)想好之後安晨星繼續練習，勢必要在短時間內搞定丹紋這件事情。

訓練區

另一邊，李冽旭回到訓練區時看見畫殤眼前多了一個奇異的波紋，卻沒看到宇祥真。  
李冽旭:「他去哪了?」  
畫殤:「幻想空間。」  
眼前的這奇異波紋正是通往幻想空間的入口，而幻想空間是一種模擬現實的虛擬空間，當創造者創造入口之後才可以進入，創造者可以決定幻想空間內的內容，例如考驗、訓練等形式，而在裡頭的靈修不僅會感受到如同現實一般的感受，並且在幻境中受傷是等同於現實的情況，所以在遭受致命的打擊前會被強制驅離，是大能跟門派還有學院非常喜愛的一種訓練模式。  
李冽旭:「幻想空間?」  
畫殤:「是一種大能訓練自家弟子常用的手段之一，由於裡頭的考驗內容不一，所以對於考驗或是修練來說非常有幫助，雖然只有訓練能夠看見裡面的情況，不過至少空間內有保護機制，可以在靈修遭受到致命攻擊前就緊急退出，所以不需要擔心。」  
李冽旭:「前輩也可以幫我建立嗎?」  
畫殤:「你想要透過實戰來訓練?」  
李冽旭:「劍修從來都需要靠戰鬥來提升自我。」  
畫殤:「這倒也是，小傢伙結束之後就會送你們兩個一起去訓練。」  
李冽旭:「但我跟他沒定下契約。」  
畫殤:「訂立同生共死契約之人是相通的，意思就是你跟安晨星訂立了共死的同時，你也跟小傢伙訂立了同生。」  
李冽旭:「晨星沒跟我說過這件事情。」  
畫殤:「挺正常的，雖然不知道他從何處知道這契約，但實際上這契約已經失傳了四千年之久，所以他不知道這件事反而比較能夠理解。」  
(看來是那個叫做大白的存在告訴他的，不管是這空間還是大白都太過詭異。)李冽旭思考著，決定先繼續修練來等待宇祥真的考驗結束。  
而此時宇祥真正處於一個森林當中，這次的空間內模擬了雨林的天氣，這種情況對符修有著很大的問題，那就是難以畫符，不過顯然宇祥真並沒有因次受到影響，手中一拿起一張符咒正觀察著四周。  
一群叢林野狼從宇祥真的正面襲擊而來，一張疾風符貼在自己的身上，宇祥真迅速的躲避至正面狼群的身後。  
畫殤:「不錯。」  
躲避後拿出四張先前畫好的降雷符，成攻擊殺了五隻野狼，不過也因此引起了狼群的憤怒，一隻在隊伍中間似乎是首領的狼直接呼叫了同伴，利用剩餘的疾風符效果，宇祥真跑至不遠處的一個石壁旁對著前面灑下五張沉重符。  
狼群分成三比四比三的陣型從左前右方向宇祥真緩慢逼近，同時也在等待著沉重符的消散，而宇祥真則是拿起一張符咒往石壁一拍，黃級符咒—落石符，數顆落石直接滾向狼群，狼群至此只剩下一隻，而那便是狼王；狼王因同伴們的死去而極度憤怒，直接開啟狼王血脈化身狼人衝向宇祥真，雖然即時用了兩張護身符，但左手依舊有脫臼的跡象，宇祥真往身上再貼一張疾風符，開始不斷的奔跑，但狼人的速度可是妖獸中排行前三的生物，導致宇祥真的傷口不斷在增加，終於停下來時左手已經完全不能動，右腿也開始使不上力，不過卻已經完成了陣法。  
「四方封印」宇祥真的右手舉起，釋放了靈氣啟動了法陣；這是一個人級封印陣，雖然狼人實力強悍，但他依舊抵擋不了這個對於低階妖獸來說是個噩夢的存在。  
宇祥真的右手從衣服內拿出一張符咒，對準了狼人。  
「切割符」玄級符咒，利用風之能量斬殺敵人，狼人的頭部落下，幻境結束。  
畫殤:「以這階段來說算是不錯了，這是先前安晨星交給我的回春丹跟復氣丹，吃了之後趕緊恢復。」  
宇祥真:「是!師傅!」  
吞下兩顆丹藥後，宇祥真的恢復速度瞬間提高數倍，九成五的丹藥效用果然非常強大。  
畫殤:「下一關是陣法，準備好之後告訴我。」  
宇祥真:「是!」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改BUG


	9. 丹紋和劍靈

安晨星專屬煉製區域

在安晨星將靈火絲線已經練至可以同時控制十條的時候，大白這邊已經將全部的種子種植完畢，並且將池水灌溉到全部的種植地上方，不但所有的藥草瞬間成熟之外，甚至有一些突變成了變異植物，大白將材料全部收集完成，再把收集到的種子種植後，便出發去找安晨星。  
安晨星:「大白，材料已經好了?」  
(那池水果然就如同我所想的一樣。)從遠處便看見了大白拿著一堆材料過來，安晨星詢問著。  
《報告使用者，目前材料已經收集完畢，並且已經全數重新種植，另外有一些變異的植物將會種植在別的區塊。》  
安晨星:「變異植物?你直接用池塘水灌溉全部?池塘現在的容量剩下多少?」  
雖然安晨星感覺池塘不會減少，但他也只是猜測，並不能確定是否屬實，所以非常擔心池塘因此徹底消失不見。  
《報告使用者，池塘依舊完好如初，另外經過偵測後發現，直接使用池水灌溉的品質會有降低的問題，這批藥草的品質全都是中品。》  
安晨星:「看來那池塘是真的不會消失了，既然如此，大白，你改成澆水的形式來種植，試看看品質會不會提升。」  
《已接收到任務，要立刻執行嗎?》  
安晨星:「去吧，我要開始練習丹紋了。」

幻想空間 陣法第三關

而另一邊，宇祥真推開門口後終於來到了第三關，前兩關都是破解陣眼的關卡，宇祥真完全靠著不能拖後腿的意志順利解決了，現在他只希望再也不要有解陣眼的。  
宇祥真:「這是...?」  
門一關上後就變成了水世界，天空和地上望眼過去全是水，宇祥真踩在水上像是漂浮著警戒的探索，這一關的陣法肯定跟幻術有關。  
宇祥真走了一段路之後來到了變得有些不一樣的地方，天空恢復了正常而他終於踩在了陸地上，只是地面上依舊有水，只是深度大概連一個小拇指的指節都不到，而地面的符紋散發著光芒，代表宇祥真找到了陣法的其中一角，仔細研究之後發現這次的陣法有點棘手，是人級陣法的顛倒是非陣，代表著剛剛所看見的天空與陸地都是幻象。  
宇祥真:「破解的方法有兩種，一種是用更強大的陣法破除，雖然我已經能夠施放玄級陣法，但同一個階級當中還是有差異存在，能夠破解的我還沒有辦法；第二種則是用反陣法去破解，但我從未用過也不知道能不能成功。」  
反陣法是一種破解陣法的高階技術，藉由畫出和該陣法完全相反的圖形來抵銷陣法的功效，非常考驗陣法師的操作以及記性。  
(既然只有一種辦法那就直接拚了。)宇祥真憑藉記憶中的印象，開始畫完全相反的圖形，這過程所消耗的靈氣也是一大考驗，而在外面看的畫殤很滿意宇祥真的表現。  
在外面看著的畫殤第一次認可宇祥真，當年他施展出反陣法的年紀比宇祥真還要再大一些。  
畫殤:「這完成度已經合格了。」  
「反陣法」宇祥真將其拍在地上，地上的陣紋就這樣從腳下逐漸的消失至遠處，而中間便是幻境出口，宇祥真直接從出口離開了幻境。  
畫殤:「吃吧。」  
宇祥真接過兩顆九成五的復氣丹並且立即吞下，便開始了恢復，而李冽旭也剛好練了一個段落。  
李冽旭:「結果如何?」  
畫殤:「總體而言非常不錯，只要之後能找到適合他的靈具，他會超越我的。」  
宇祥真:「是師傅教得好，我已經準備好了。」  
畫殤:「回春丹跟復氣丹目前不夠，得先準備一下才能讓你們出發，明天早上再開始吧。」  
宇祥真:「是!師傅。」  
李冽旭:「我去跟他說。」  
而李冽旭以快走的方式前往煉製區，所有能夠訓練的機會都要把握住，這樣才能夠隨時應付將來有可能會出現的突發情況。

三十分鐘前 安晨星專屬煉製區域

在宇祥真忙著解開陣法的同時，安晨星這邊也是非常艱難的在練習丹紋的煉製。  
(要一邊煉製丹藥，還要同時操控十條黑火絲線，果然比想像中的還要困難很多。)安晨星完全的專注在煉製丹藥上面，完全沒有發現靈絲比起一開始他釋放出來的還要更加纖細，就真的如同蜘蛛絲線般的纏繞著材料，在一陣強烈的閃光後，丹紋復氣丹終於完成。  
「還挺不錯的嘛，小子。」突然間一個豪邁的聲音說著。  
安晨星:「是誰!?」  
因突然其來的聲音，讓原本在休息的安晨星又提高了警覺。  
「他是陽火」黑火說。  
安晨星:「陽火?等等，你現在的意思是說，我體內還有另一個火焰?」  
「準確來說是兩個」黑火說。  
安晨星:「呼叫大白。」  
即便是輕聲的呼喚，大白也像是有順風耳一樣馬上趕到了煉製區。  
《報告使用著，請問有什麼事情?》  
安晨星:「偵測我的身體。」  
《偵測中...已偵測完畢，ID:安晨星，變異天火靈氣，體質為三火共生體，不過由於體內的存在因權限不足的緣故，所以無法進行偵測。》  
安晨星:「三火共生體?黑火，另外兩個火焰是誰?」  
「白火跟陽火」黑火說。  
安晨星:「那我什麼時候能夠見到他們?」  
「白火要靈者 陽火要靈王」黑火說。  
(靈王?聽起來還需要很久，白火很快就可以見面算是一件好事。)安晨星對於這種事情已經不會再像是第一次遇到那樣驚訝了，相反的他會立刻去思考他得到的這些事物。  
安晨星:「我知道了，總而言之我會盡快提升至靈者，讓白火出來，你先讓陽火等等。」  
「好」黑火說。  
安晨星:「大白，你繼續去忙吧，務必要讓所有的藥草品質都保持上品。」  
《包在我身上，我先去工作了。》  
休息完的安晨星繼續進行著丹紋的煉製，僅僅一次的成功可不能讓他滿足於此，他要的是百分之百的成功率。  
安晨星:「繼續努力吧，黑火。」  
「好」黑火說。

過了一段時間後，李冽旭終於來到了煉製區跟安晨星拿取需要的回春丹跟復氣丹，便看見了安晨星煉製成功的景象。  
李冽旭:「在煉製丹藥?」  
安晨星:「這麼剛好?既然你來了我就不用特別去找你了，你的丹藥。」  
將一整瓶的丹紋寒氣丹交給了李冽旭。  
(這就是丹紋嗎?想必煉化劍靈肯定會非常的順利。)感受著丹紋寒氣丹所散發的濃厚寒氣，李冽旭相信在安晨星的幫助下，自己肯定能夠變成更強大的存在來保護隊友。  
李冽旭:「前輩讓我來跟你拿回春丹跟復氣丹，我跟宇祥真等等要一起去訓練。」  
安晨星:「是嗎?這個一瓶有三十顆，目前就各一瓶，拿去吧。」  
李冽旭:「你要一起來嗎?」  
安晨星:「我還需要煉製更多丹藥給黑火，更何況我現在也沒有防身手段，話說現在可以煉化劍靈了吧?我也想看看怎麼煉化的。」  
李冽旭:「那需要讓前輩來才行。」  
「就如同我所想的一樣呢。」  
說人人到，畫殤感受到那股奇妙的感受時，便猜到安晨星有了什麼驚人的結果，就如同他所料想的一樣，果真是丹紋。  
宇祥真:「隊長!」  
一路跑過來的宇祥真，便喘氣的同時也不忘呼喊安晨星。  
安晨星:「現在練靈幾層啦，小宇。」  
宇祥真:「練靈六層!而且已經快要七層了。」  
安晨星:「活力還是這麼充沛，我依舊是練靈五層呢。」  
宇祥真:「我幫隊長用個聚靈陣之後也會很快的!」  
安晨星:「好啊，那你要幫我弄多一點，畢竟我基本上不會離開煉製區。」  
宇祥真:「那當然!」  
畫殤:「好了，我們開始煉化吧。」  
李冽旭:「是，前輩。」  
畫殤:「小傢伙，這池水等你成為靈者才能喝，記住了嗎?」  
宇祥真:「是!師傅。」  
畫殤:「將丹紋寒氣丹倒出來，你需要專心在煉化劍靈上，池水我會幫你，丹藥就讓安晨星幫你，小傢伙，聚靈陣。」  
宇祥真:「是!」  
迅速的畫出聚靈陣，並將其設置在了李冽旭的位置。  
安晨星:「寒氣丹要什麼時候讓他吃下?」  
畫殤:「我會告訴你，準備好就可以開始了。」  
李冽旭:「是。」  
拿出劍靈後便開始往其中注入凍靈氣，這便是開始煉化的第一步。  
畫殤:「只要看到他周圍的凍靈氣不足，就讓他吞下寒氣丹跟復氣丹。」  
安晨星:「沒有問題。」  
畫殤說完後便開始不斷的控制著池水包裹著劍靈，並且在池水消失之後繼續的補充，雖然看似簡單的動作，但是操控池水包裹著劍靈的同時，卻又完全不影響李冽旭的煉化，這種程度可不是人人都能做到的事情。  
安晨星只要發現到周圍的凍靈氣有稍微減少時，就直接讓李冽旭吞下寒氣丹跟復氣丹，而去除雜質的黑火絲線也不斷的在影響著其煉化過程，雖然李冽旭的煉化難度會提高，但是只要成功的話，那便會是最適合他的劍靈。  
(那黑火確實是非凡之物，連五千年前的"冒險者世代"都未曾出現過如此神奇之物，看來那老傢伙說的沒錯，真正的"冒險者世代"，還沒到來。)畫殤注視著那純粹的黑色絲線，想起了那五千年前的盛世，就連天才都不足為奇的世代，只有妖孽才能得到注目的世代。  
在四人的齊心協力下，李冽旭成功的將劍靈煉化，獲得了屬於自己的本命劍靈，同時也感應到了逍遙劍體的傳承。  
李冽旭:「逍遙劍體?」  
畫殤:「你是逍遙劍體?」  
李冽旭:「是，獲得本命靈劍的同時我也感應到了傳承。」  
畫殤:「那想必獲得傳承的你也已經知道，逍遙劍體除了需要本名劍靈之外，還需要十把從劍，才能完全發揮出逍遙劍體的威力。」  
李冽旭:「是，通過傳承我已經知道了這件事情。」  
安晨星:「那有什麼問題?煉製我也能做到啊。」  
李冽旭:「那照這樣看來，我的從劍都要交給你了。」  
(原本以為，不需要手訣便能夠煉製出丹紋已經是小傢伙的幸運，沒想到竟然連煉器都有天賦，為了小傢伙的以後著想，把那件東西交給他們吧。)畫殤決定要將那件遺物贈送給安晨星他們，雖說原本這件遺物就是要在離開前給予小傢伙，不過也只是因為那人的遺言而給予他們，但如今卻是認為這才是真正能夠讓他安息的結局。  
安晨星:「時間也已經不早了，我明天就學習煉器，小宇，你身上有多的聚靈陣嗎?」  
宇祥真:「有!加上我剛剛有畫好幾張要給隊長，這些都給你。」  
薄薄的一張紙堆疊成一堆給了安晨星，這下子安晨星短期內完全可以專注於修練上了。  
安晨星:「好，今天都先休息，明天繼續努力。」  
安晨星說完後便頭也不回的直接去休息區睡覺，他需要好好的休息才能迎戰明天的忙碌，而李冽旭和宇祥真也跟著一起回去了休息區。

而當他們在幫忙李冽旭煉化劍靈的時候，黑火和那爆躁的陽火也正在談話。  
「你也太衝動了吧 等等又被封住怎麼辦」黑火說。  
「老子被困在這才是問題!都你出的餿主意。」陽火說。  
「陽火 你就先耐心等待一下 我吃一堆丹紋烈火丹很快就會突破了」黑火說。  
「你最好是留我的一份，就算我吃不到也要留著!!!」陽火說。  
「等你能吃再說 況且這才不是餿主意」黑火說。  
「你的反射弧也太慢了吧...」陽火說。  
「我可是找到了最適合我們的主人」黑火說。  
「那時我分明告訴你那．人．快．死．了，結果你就直接拋下那個找別的!?」陽火說。  
「有什麼問題嗎 況且當時他已經身中劇毒 沒救啦」黑火說。  
「......」陽火。  
「不過這主人真神奇 三火共生體我還是第一次聽說過」黑火說。  
「咦?這麼一說還真的是耶。」陽火說。  
「我要先睡了 我會盡快突破的 掰掰」黑火掰。  
「喂!死天道，有種給我出來決一勝負!」陽火說。  
「呵。」天道說。


	10. 史前森林

安晨星專屬煉製區域

隔天一大早就直接前往煉製區的安晨星，專心的看著關於煉器的書籍。  
(原來如此，如果煉丹注重的是靈氣操控，那麼煉器注重的就是火焰操控。)而對於安晨星來說，靈氣料理的經驗幫了他非常多，但他可不認為料理跟煉器的方式會相同，肯定有什麼很困難的步驟才會讓這麼多人都無法學習煉器。  
安晨星:「總而言之先開始吧，書上說過測品靈器的煉製難度非常高，不過對於煉器師來說卻是一個永遠都能夠用來練習的靈具，既然如此失敗也無妨，累積經驗是最重要的。」

而當安晨星開始他的瘋狂練習時，李冽旭跟宇祥真這邊也已經準備出發到幻想空間中進行訓練，而這次的訓練內容主要是合作。  
畫殤:「記得一件事情，如果遇到了目前你們還無法應對的情況，請務必使用這牌子。」  
那是一個刻著"命"字的木牌，每當幻想空間的目的是訓練或是考驗的類型時便會出現，而大能就會將其交給那些弟子們讓他們保護自己，而這也是很多宗門訓練時常用的手段。  
李冽旭:「我知道了。」  
畫殤:「不過訓練用幻想空間裡面的生物都會稍微弱一些，所以不需要太過擔心。」  
宇祥真:「是!師傅。」  
畫殤:「還有這個，這次訓練會用到的東西我都裝進去了，另外最後會有一個考驗，算是一個小測驗。」  
說完後便創造出幻想空間，而這次與以往不同的是，入口是一片漆黑完全看不見是什麼樣的地圖，這便是訓練模式。  
李冽旭:「是，我們先走了。」  
宇祥真:「我會成功的!」  
看著兩人走進去幻想空間內，畫殤想起了當年的大弟子，也是這麼的聒噪。  
(活著時，身邊的人全都比我先死了，結果死了倒是出現了一個終於能夠繼承我遺願的小傢伙，而且身邊還有這麼好的隊友，只可惜一切都來得太晚...不，或許現在才是最剛好的。)畫殤想起四千年前在大弟子身上所發生的的悲劇，而小傢伙的隊友是否值得信任，就全看這一次的考驗了。  


幻想空間 史前大草原

兩人一進來之後就發現身處在一片比自己身高還要高上兩倍的大草原，突破重重困難後終於靠著傳音在這片大草原中相遇，兩人碰面後直接開始制定計畫。  
畫殤給兩人的背包中只有一張地圖，一把小刀，一個指引方位的靈具，兩個丹紋回春丹和丹紋復氣丹，一顆丹紋解毒丹，這還是畫殤特地讓安晨星煉製的。  
李冽旭:「這種地圖還是第一次見到。」  
地圖並非一般人常見的圖紙，而是輸入靈氣後眼前便會出現由靈氣匯聚而成的縮小版全景圖，可以看見地圖的全貌以及放大之後能夠清楚的看見自己的所在地以及附近的區域位置。  
(史前森林...)李冽旭看著地圖右上角所顯示的名字，便將其默默地記在心裡。  
宇祥真:「所以我們的目的是這個叉叉?」  
從地圖上看就能發現離兩人位置一段距離的地方有一個紅色標記，那便是此次闖關的終點。  
李冽旭:「看來是這樣沒錯，我們所在的區域附近都是大草原，如果直接往終點走勢必要穿過這座森林，但我不清楚會遇到什麼生物，所以森林對我們而言有可能是庇護所，也有可能會遭遇到危險，而繞過森林需要經過一片空地，沒有任何遮蔽物的情況下反而有可能比森林更加危險，現在我們來決定要選哪一種。」  
宇祥真:「我選森林，森林肯定有食物，而且遮蔽物多的話代表能夠躲起來。」  
李冽旭:「我也是，那就出發。」  
將小刀和地圖收進包中並背起，指引方位的靈具和回春單以及復氣丹各一顆交給了宇祥真，兩人便準備徒步穿越史前叢林區域。

安晨星專屬煉製區域

「轟!」  
一聲響亮的爆炸聲從煉製區傳出，安晨星煉製測品靈器又失敗了，而他目前已經失敗了將近十次，雖然每一次都更熟練一些，但安晨星始終覺得他沒有接觸到核心的部分，也就是說雖然看起來越來越接近成功，但實際上照這樣煉製下去是不可能的。  
(肯定有什麼地方發生了錯誤，得讓大白幫忙才行。)安晨星馬上呼喚了大白，讓他在自己煉製的時候進行掃描，說不定會有什麼新發現。  
而這次果不其然又失敗了，安晨星隨即詢問大白掃描的結果。  
《掃描完畢，結果為材料尚未因火焰而融合便進行煉製，所以導致無法煉製成型。》  
(所以意思是說我的火力不夠大?)淺顯易懂的理由，安晨星這才知道原來是因為材料根本沒有融化在一起，所以才導致在塑形時因材料沒有完全變化的緣故而產生爆炸。  
知道原因之後的安晨星，便馬上加強了黑火的強度，而這時的安晨星終於了解到煉器為何讓許多人覺得非常困難，因為光是融化材料本身就需要非常大量的靈氣，更不用談塑形的過程需要更細緻的操作以及消耗相同的時間，更是讓許多人完全無法做到，但這些都跟安晨星無關，因為無盡黑火的緣故使得他不受靈氣的限制。  
但就算安晨星的天賦再好，黑火再強大，都不可能馬上煉製成功，聞名靈修世界的測品靈器，煉製難度可以說是數一數二的程度，這次的煉製自然一樣是失敗的，不過安晨星也終於接觸到了成功的邊緣。  
安晨星:「需要繼續努力才行，黑火，等之後我在煉製一大堆的丹紋烈火丹給你吃。」  
「黑火會努力的」黑火說。

幻想空間 史前森林

依舊在空間中的李冽旭和宇祥真終於來到了森林邊境，準備進入森林內部。  
宇祥真:「這真的是樹木嗎?」  
望著那需要好多個自己才能抱住的寬度，而那把天空完全掩蓋住的巨型綠葉，讓陽光像是個不被歡迎的客人，只能偷偷的從縫隙中照耀至地面，這就是真正的史前巨樹－維爾奇巨樹。  
李冽旭:「肯定是樹木，只是我目前讀過的書上沒有任何一本的內容關於這巨大的種類，或許大城鎮會有相關資訊，只能到時候再查看了。」  
拿出小刀往樹上捅去，其硬度甚至堪比鋼鐵，李冽旭發現這座森林可能比他想像的還要詭異。  
李冽旭:「走吧，要穿越這片森林需要一段時間。」  
收起小刀，筆直的朝向森林內部邁進。  
宇祥真:「好。」  
李冽旭握住劍把小心翼翼的走著，而宇祥真則是早已準備好護身符跟在後面，時不時的拿出法器確認方向無誤。  
(太安靜了，肯定有問題。)李冽旭一路走來除了他們所發出的聲響，就只剩下風聲跟水聲，但在森林中怎麼可能沒有昆蟲之類的生物?  
宇祥真:「等等，好像有什麼東西掉到我身上了。」  
突然說出口的話語，讓兩人有默契的同時間往上方查看。  
一隻極度龐大的蜘蛛就在他們的正上方，停在了橫跨了三.四棵巨樹的蜘蛛網上方，而那成堆的巨型昆蟲們正一個一個的被當作戰利品吊掛起來，如同無數的晴天娃娃般迎接兩人的到來，巨型蜘蛛的每隻腳至少都有他們兩個的三倍大小，艷麗的花紋佈滿整個身軀，而那張開嘴的動作便能夠清楚的看見，一頭成年熊也只夠給牠當點心。  
宇祥真立刻將一張疾風符給了李冽旭，隨時準備逃跑。  
(這世界上果然有很多的強敵等著我。)李冽旭第一次遇見這種巨型生物，除了訝異之外還有戰鬥的慾望。  
李冽旭:「打。」  
畫殤:「果然是天生的戰鬥分子，不過大概也是因為他知道空間內的怪物弱了一些的緣故，但這隻妖獸依舊是三階的，你們會怎麼對付呢?」  
自古以來的劍修和體修都是戰鬥狂，近乎無一例外下那些劍修和體修的大能們收徒時一般都會收很多，因為到最後說不定連一個都不剩也說不定，而李冽旭確實也是戰鬥狂的一份子，這次的戰鬥肯定能夠有所收穫。  
李烈旭:「巨型蜘蛛的身軀過於龐大，在這片森林中的移動不方便，讓他墜落到地面。」  
宇祥真:「好。」  
(失敗也就傳送出去而已，我也想要知道面對這樣的敵人我有沒有辦法發揮作用。)宇祥真想清楚後直接先往身上拍一張疾風符，遠離前再丟一張落石符，便全速朝向右邊。  
李冽旭也往身上拍了疾風符，隨著落石符丟向巨型蜘蛛的瞬間開始擾敵。  
「靈氣斬」將凍靈氣聚集在望塵身上，將其揮出形成一道劍氣飛向蜘蛛的右腳，擊中後成功吸引巨型蜘蛛，將身體轉向李冽旭直接吐毒。  
「腳部聚靈．瞬」疾風符再加上聚靈的關係，李冽旭瞬移到了安全的位置。  
(這就是師傅說過的組合符咒嗎...)宇祥真查覺到李冽旭的方式，覺得自己開始要去嘗試更多關於戰鬥的技巧以及知識。  
而落石符這時變成了巨石砸向巨型蜘蛛，正巧砸到了腹部讓巨型蜘蛛開始變得狂躁，馬上呼喚蜘蛛軍團前來幫忙，而蜘蛛們就這樣從那高不見頂的上端一一爬下。  
「寒冰劍法．橫掃」將大量的凍靈氣聚集在劍身上，全力揮向空中，將大片的蜘蛛群全部擊落；而宇祥真拿出了四張爆火符直接朝巨型蜘蛛腹部方向丟去，連續的爆炸讓巨型蜘蛛的腹部嚴重受損，得手後便又再度離開往別的方向移動。  
巨型蜘蛛連續受挫下直接啃食了幾隻蜘蛛，而腹部的傷口就這樣緩慢恢復中，李冽旭見狀立刻使用劍氣將蜘蛛網斬斷使其沒有立足點，被迫降落到地上後正式發狂，瘋狂的往空中吐毒形成了毒雨。  
李冽旭:「小心!」  
躲避後發現宇祥真因為幾隻蜘蛛的騷擾而沒注意到這場毒雨，馬上就被毒雨所侵蝕，宇祥真忍痛迅速丟了幾張切割符，將蜘蛛擊殺後迅速後退至遠處。  
李冽旭:「情況怎樣?」  
迅速的將解毒丹給宇祥真，對方吃下後毒素便開始逐漸消失。  
宇祥真:「還可以。」  
將丹紋回春丹吞下後傷口很快的就恢復，這便是丹紋的強大。  
兩人躲藏在巨樹後方，而巨型蜘蛛則在吃同類恢復傷勢。  
宇祥真:「就算造成再多的傷害，牠還是會一直恢復，得給牠致命的一擊。」  
李冽旭:「這給你。」  
將僅存的回春丹給了宇祥真，便繼續說明。  
李冽旭:「我需要你去誘敵，而我會準備最強的一擊，你小心點。」  
說完後立刻緩慢的後退，讓宇祥真將敵人帶到自己的所在。  
宇祥真:「加油。」  
給自己打氣後便直接先在身上貼疾風符，往巨型蜘蛛的方向衝去後直接一把符咒丟向牠，看見牠被激怒後立刻逃跑，巨型蜘蛛則追了過去。  
「聽從我的呼喚．冷冽」一把湛藍的長劍出現在李冽旭的右手上，整體的長度高達一百五十公分，跟李冽旭的身高僅差了大約二十公分。  
畫殤:「好強烈的殺氣，看來他的戰鬥慾望比起其他的同門還要來得更強烈許多，如果多少能讓小傢伙變得更狠一點倒是不錯。」  
池塘水加上安晨星煉製的丹紋寒氣丹，讓劍靈的形成即便加快許多也絲毫不受影響，而擁有劍靈的瞬間，逍遙劍體的招式也正式的傳承給李冽旭。  
「逍遙劍法．一式」李冽旭讓冷冽浮空後灌注大量的凍靈氣，使其逐漸高速旋轉。  
李冽旭:“引過來我這。”  
宇祥真不斷的逃跑後接收到信號便立刻趕回去，還不忘丟幾張符咒砸向巨型蜘蛛，過了一會終於帶到了李冽旭的眼前。  
「穿雲」將冷冽投擲出去，高速旋轉下帶動著凍靈氣形成風暴席捲了蜘蛛群，直接貫穿了巨型蜘蛛的身體，雖然三階妖獸全身都是材料，不過這終究是個幻境，所以無法將幻境中的物品帶出去。  
李冽旭:「辛苦了。」  
李冽旭將冷冽召回，收起來後直接吞下復氣丹休養。  
宇祥真:「辛苦了，沒想到真的能夠解決掉。」  
將沒用到的回春丹交給了李冽旭，同樣也吞下了復氣丹。  
李冽旭:「先休息之後再啟程，還有一段路要走，只希望不要在有妖獸，復氣丹已經沒了。」  
接過丹藥後將其放到背包中，就算身為一個戰鬥狂，沒有保握的情況下李冽旭便不會衝動，然而他在剛剛的戰鬥過程中已到達能夠突破的階段，現在調養之餘還需要穩定修為。  
(他的氣息又比以前更強了，我要繼續努力才行。)宇祥真回想著剛才的戰鬥，他還有很多的不足之處需要改進。  
畫殤:「看來之後得訓練小傢伙的戰鬥能力才行。」

正當安晨星他們各自忙碌時，另一邊的高海凡的心情則是墜落至谷底，找不到李冽旭當隊友就算了，最近又有幾個說好的突然反悔，結果原本大約十五人的團隊瞬間降至七人，讓高海凡在一個便宜的小酒館喝著苦澀的烈酒，好讓自己逃避這一切。  
高海凡再度舉起酒杯時，有人直接搶了過去，是安玲玲。  
高海凡:「有失遠迎，安家大小姐，搶一個醉漢的酒不覺得過分了點嗎?」  
安玲玲:「那如果我搶的是一位"同是天涯淪落人"的酒呢?」  
高海凡:「妳這句話是什麼意思?」  
安玲玲:「合作，你想要找李冽旭而我也想要，那為何不合作?找到之後在各憑本事，你覺得如何呢?高家大少爺。」  
將手杯中的酒一飲而盡，而臉上露出的笑容代表著絕對的自信。  
高海凡:「成交。」  
舉起酒杯後，與安玲玲一起乾了這杯合作酒。  
然而這一切都被一人全數知曉，宇亦言。  
宇亦言:「同是天涯淪落人?好一個淪落人，我宇某可不會像你們一樣是個失敗者。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改BUG


	11. 傲嬌大能 歸一

就在安晨星沉浸在瘋狂的煉製時，在幻境中的兩人也早已調養完畢，繼續出發前往至目的。  
雖然現實已經是晚上，但幻想空間內現在才剛過了中午，李冽旭將地圖拿出來確認距離，發現他們依舊有很長一段距離要走。  
李冽旭:「我們可能要趕路，夜晚的叢林不管如何都是極度危險的，必須在夜晚來臨前離開這片森林。」收起地圖後全速前進。  
宇祥真:「是。」  
兩人各自整理衣物後開始加快了步伐，將一路上所遇到的巨型昆蟲快速解決，只為了趕在日落前離開這片危險的區域。

西鄉鎮 小酒館包廂

一個披著斗篷的人正坐在包廂內拿著鑲著花紋的小酒杯晃呀晃，只是手指不斷敲擊著桌面，似乎顯示著這人此時在等待誰的到來。  
「來遲了。」一個同樣披著黑色斗篷的人打開了包廂的門走了進來。  
「不是約好的晚上八點嗎?算了，我要的那東西呢?」將頭罩拿了下來，是安玲玲。  
「我只負責調查那東西在何處，可沒義務帶來給妳，安玲玲。」斗篷人顯然絲毫不懼怕安家的掌上明珠，還特地用一種諷刺的語調訴說著。  
安玲玲:「妳只要告訴我那東西在哪就可以了。」  
(現在不能招惹她，現在最重要的是將我需要的東西拿到手。)安玲玲在不知道對方的身分之前，不願意招惹對方。  
斗篷人:「交易所，只是那個人需要的東西妳可要想清楚了。」  
安玲玲:「是什麼東西?」  
「安家的祕法。」  
此話一出，讓安玲玲直接站了起來對著斗篷人怒吼。  
安玲玲:「竟然想讓我奪取我安家的祕法拿來跟你交換?你算什麼東西!我自己會想辦法不需要你們這群垃圾。」  
說完便要憤而離去，但卻因為對方的說詞而停下。  
斗篷人:「問題是...沒有我們的幫助，妳想要怎麼做?別忘了妳現在是什麼樣的情況，用大量丹藥灌出來的練靈七層，為的只是安家地位保持在第一，妳竟然還願意幫助安家?沒想到啊沒想到，想要拿到蠱毒水的安玲玲，竟是如此的心軟。」  
說完後像是瘋了般的大笑，笑安玲玲軟弱，也笑自己竟然寄託希望在一個廢物身上。  
安玲玲:「安家的祕法的祕法我會拿到手，但交換條件是蠱毒水要求兩人份。」  
只要一想到這件事情她便抓狂的想要殺害那些人，而她永遠都不會忘記自己當時是如何的哀求，又是如何被強制餵食大量的丹藥，才導致今天修為完全不能精進，只能靠著更多的藥物來提升。  
斗篷人:「就這麼說定了，妳自己動作可要快點，蠱毒水可不是什麼好東西，很容易吸引視線，那個人可不喜歡被關注的感覺。」  
說完後斗篷人便先行了一步，隨即化成了一攤水消失在了酒館外。  
(以為我會真的拿給妳?別作夢了，只要給一本相同的複本一樣能通過交易所的檢驗，真想親眼見證當妳發現被騙的時後，當下的表情是什麼，肯定會很精彩。)安玲玲的嘴角逐漸上揚，她會讓那些人都明白，把自己變成這副模樣的下場是什麼。  
酒館外突然下起了一陣大雨，讓在路上的人們驚慌失措的逃竄，而這場交易的結局，注定了會是一場悲劇。

幻想空間 史前大森林 外圍

日落的餘暉籠罩著大地，而兩個身影從森林中走出，是李冽旭跟宇祥真。  
李冽旭:「終於。」  
就算長年鍛鍊體力的他，也難以招架最後這一段如同逃命般的奔跑，而宇祥真只是點頭，他已經喘到無法說出話來，兩人休息一陣後繼續上路。  
宇祥真:「前面那是什麼?」  
李冽旭:「木屋，不過幻境中會有這種地方嗎?」  
而在外面的畫殤也很疑惑，幻境通常都只有妖獸，從沒見過有類似於居住者的存在，然而就在想要確認怎麼回事時，畫面變得一片漆黑。  
畫殤:「對方的實力比我更甚，不過似乎沒有惡意，既然如此便等待吧。」  
而在空間內的兩人則是看見了一個人站在木屋前澆水。  
(他肯定是靈修，但為何幻境中會有靈修的存在?)李冽旭雖然疑惑，但他並不清楚正常情況下幻想空間是不可能會有這種事情的，所以也沒去懷疑。  
宇祥真:「前輩好。」  
對方也點了頭，看起來是三十左右的年齡，不過靈修的外表是不能決定一切的，因為改變容貌的能力是大能都擁有的，只是給人的感覺就像是劍刃一樣鋒利，讓李冽旭馬上明白對方也是劍修。  
「嗯?還沒突破成靈者就有劍靈，想必是有了一番遭遇。̀」  
靈修望著李冽旭驚奇地說著。  
李冽旭:「在下李冽旭，目前天色已晚是否能夠借住一晚?」  
「就不怕我做些什麼?」靈修直接詢問兩人，畢竟這可是連隊友都要提防的世界。  
李冽旭:「劍修之人，要做便會光明正大。」  
「好一個"光明正大"，可以!只是不能白吃白喝，一個幫我劈材，一個幫我升火打水澆花。」  
靈修說完後便站到一旁，"光明正大"的叼著葉子，在一旁等著李冽旭和宇祥真幫忙做事。  
李冽旭:「我去劈材。」  
而宇祥真則是直接拿出符咒去辦事了。  
(一個凍靈氣的逍遙劍體，一個虛無靈氣的符陣使，真是不得了的隊伍...等等，那一顆丹紋回春丹是怎麼一回事?)雖然靈修對兩人感到興趣，但更訝異的是那不該出現在練靈身上的丹紋。  
李冽旭搬一堆木材後開始劈材，結果剛要下手就被一道靈氣擋住了。  
「身為一個劍修連握的姿勢都錯誤，沒人教你?」  
靈修吐掉口中的葉子，馬上就看出這人是一個沒被教導過的劍修。  
李冽旭:「自學。」  
(自學能有這種程度也算是及格了。)同樣身為劍修，靈修自然能看出李冽旭的努力，不過還是姿勢還是過於粗糙，需要重新鍛鍊才可以。  
「基本功還是太過缺乏，你需要重新學習關於劍的根本。」靈修直接示範，便讓李冽旭繼續劈材練習。  
李冽旭:「是，前輩。」  
就這樣持續的劈材直到天空佈滿了星辰，大能才讓他停下進屋休息。  
「做得挺不錯的嘛，小夥子。」  
靈修看到那些自己平常要做都要花上幾個鐘頭的瑣事被如此輕鬆的解決，讓他決定去找那幾個老傢伙要些符咒。  
宇祥真:「多謝前輩誇獎。」  
靈修:「丹藥是誰煉製的?不過兩個練靈怎會跟一個大師組隊呢?」  
李冽旭:「他跟我們一樣是練靈。」  
宇祥真:「是我們的隊長!」  
這下倒是讓這位大能驚呆了，一個練靈的能煉製出丹紋?難不成是他太久沒接觸這世界?  
靈修:「他為何能煉製丹紋?」  
宇祥真:「煉製丹紋這麼困難嗎?」  
靈修:「因為不是困難，而是不可能。」  
這下換李冽旭跟宇祥真驚訝了，李冽旭雖然清楚安晨星擁有的黑火不是一般的存在，但怎樣都不會想到竟然可以超越限制。  
李冽旭:「為什麼不可能?」  
靈修:「因為雜質，丹紋代表著沒有雜質，但不管是靈訣還是煉製用的手訣，都需要到靈者之後才能夠學習，並且能夠煉製出丹紋的手訣無一是那些老妖怪的自創手訣，一個練靈怎麼可能能夠煉製丹紋並且成功?」  
大能相信這個練靈肯定有什麼東西能夠讓他煉製出丹紋。  
李冽旭:「他確實擁有非常特別的存在，那我可以請教前輩一件事情嗎?」  
靈修:「說吧，好歹我也是個靈聖，經歷過的事物可是非常多的。」  
李冽旭:「如果體內擁有著奇珍異物，那是否會被別人覬覦而殺害呢?」  
靈修:「你聽過一種體質叫做長生藥體嗎?」  
李冽旭:「不曾聽說過，也沒在書上見過。」  
靈修:「那是一種出生之後體內便擁有了本命靈植的體質，而那靈植甚至還是個九階靈植，那你覺得有人把他當作天材地寶嗎?」  
李冽旭:「有。」  
靈修:「錯，不管是誰都不會認為那人是個天材地寶，只要那人是個靈修，因為我們都清楚不管是用什麼方法，都不可能將那靈植和那人分離，所以通常我們只會稱那種人為妖孽。」  
曾經確實有瘋子靈修去獵殺那些體內擁有著寶物的妖孽們，然而當他們不管是被殺害，或是活生生的被解剖，瘋子們永遠都無法得到那些寶物，反而因為這樣的行動而被眾多大能們合力擊殺，而經過這事情之後，才讓其他靈修理解到，那些人並不是天材地寶，而是一個需要警惕的對手。  
李冽旭:「多謝前輩的解釋和體諒。」  
宇祥真:「多謝前輩。」  
靈修:「比起丹紋我更想要知道你的從劍怎麼處理，十把從劍你要怎麼弄到手?」  
李冽旭:「他同時也是一名煉器師。」  
靈修:「你說......什麼!?」  
(一個妖孽丹師同時還是個煉器師?為什麼我當年沒有這種隊友!?)大能那因忌妒而放大的雙眼，讓宇祥真非常擔心這位大能。  
宇祥真:「前輩你還好嗎?」  
(當然不好!)雖然大能很想這麼說，不過身為一個前輩就別太計較了。  
靈修:「這兩本給你，就算看不懂也不要找我，我今朝是風暴，明日為晨露，不過我心情好還是會給你建議的，等你成為靈者我再送你別的。」  
遞給了李冽旭兩本他自創的靈訣和劍訣，分別是《萬劍歸一》以及《飛劍訣》，幾乎可以說是為了逍遙劍體而量身打造，這也是為了他一見到李冽旭就想收他為徒的原因。  
李冽旭:「感謝師傅。」  
靈修:「叫什麼師傅，真是彆扭。」  
但那嘴角的上揚弧度讓李冽旭明白，師傅只是有點小脾氣。  
李冽旭:「能問師傅怎麼稱呼嗎?」  
「歸一，不過記得別告訴別人，你雖然不會有危險但會有比那更煩的事情發生，況且我也不想讓別人知道我還活著。」  
宇祥真:「為什麼前輩不想讓別人知道你還活著?」  
歸一:「因為有些時候你會不想要在接觸那些煩心事，所以會找機會藏起來再也不讓人發現，而假死就是最好的方法。」  
宇祥真:「原來如此。」  
歸一:「時候也不早了，你們還想出去吧?」  
「是。」兩人同時回答。

(看來那人已經離開了這個空間，雖然看起來沒有任何問題，但出來後還是稍微問一下吧。)畫殤看著兩人走向終點，決定出來後察看兩人的狀況。  
離開了木屋後，李冽旭和宇祥真就在此時終於抵達，意外的是在歸一家中幫忙瑣事的宇祥真竟然突破至練靈八層，讓他非常的興奮。  
宇祥真:「地圖上所標記的位置就在這，但是卻沒有看見出口在什麼地方。」  
李冽旭:「前輩說最後還有一個考驗。」  
宇祥真:「既然這樣的話會在哪呢?」  
李冽旭:「我也不清楚。」  
如同回答著宇祥真的提問，眼前出現了一團白光。  
「想要通過考驗，必須先回答問題。」白光中傳來了聲音後，兩人便被傳送到各別的空間內等待問題的到來。  
「為了隊友而死是團隊嗎?一起同甘共苦是團隊嗎?永遠相信隊友是團隊嗎?在這一切行為都有可能會被懷疑的世界，你認為什麼是"團隊"?」  
提問同時出現在了兩人面前，李冽旭開始思考著一切，而宇祥真則是覺得三個都是所以很困擾，而在外面的畫殤是不知道發生什麼事情的，一但幻境中的人進入考驗，不管是誰都不能觀看，這是規定。  
畫殤:「只能等了。」

而空間內的李冽旭率先給出了答案。  
李冽旭:「守護，讓隊友避免於危險之中才是團隊。」  
白光:「嗯...很符合劍修呢，只是...你守護了他們，他們卻逃走了，你會怎麼做?」  
李冽旭:「如果我能活著，我的劍會永遠指向他們，直到一方死亡。」  
「通過，團隊並不會使你雙眼盲目，能夠依舊正視自己的內心，才是你的道路。」白光消失後，出現的是通道。  
李冽旭:「前輩好。」  
走進通道後就見到了畫殤在門口等待。  
畫殤:「果然是劍修，當年在測驗之時，最快的那批永遠是劍修和體修，剛剛的木屋發生什麼事情了嗎?」  
李冽旭:「是一位大前輩，不過他不願意透露太多關於他的消息。」  
畫殤:「既然如此先去休息吧，現在的天色已經晚了。」  
李冽旭:「是。」  
而此時空間內的宇祥真則是陷入了死胡同之中。  
宇祥真:「相信隊友然後一起經歷磨難，而且隊長肯定不會讓隊友死去，所以為了隊友而死就不存在，頂多是為了保護隊友而重傷，都沒有問題啊?」  
「......」白光少見的沉默了一陣子，因為眼前這小孩說的都是真心話，這世界難得有這麼天真的人出現，也讓白光難得將題目改變了一些。  
白光:「那除了這些之外，你所認為的團隊是什麼?」  
宇祥真:「互相幫助，自己所不會的部份由隊友來做。」  
白光:「那如果隊友只是接受你的幫助，但卻不會幫你呢?」  
宇祥真:「那我會很難過，但隊長肯定不是那樣的人!」  
一想到那場景就難過的不想說話，不過宇祥真非常信任安晨星，或許是因為真正帶他進入靈修世界的人，不是別人而是安晨星。  
「通過，隊友不是一種藉口，希望你的赤子之心能夠永遠的保持下去，並且親眼見證這個世界。」白光消失後，出現的是通道。  
畫殤:「做的不錯。」  
宇祥真:「師傅。」  
畫殤:「既然考驗全部完成，那就是開始進行戰鬥訓練的時候了，明天開始訓練。」  
宇祥真:「是!師傅。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改BUG


	12. 前往高家

回到休息區的李冽旭便看見安晨星在換睡衣準備睡覺。  
李冽旭:「煉製的如何?」  
安晨星:「你們結束啦，煉製算是還可以吧，明天我想出門一趟，你要一起嗎?」  
絲毫不尷尬的換好睡衣，這也不是李冽旭第一次看見了。  
李冽旭:「你要買材料?」  
安晨星:「如果有看到我需要的，不過主要是去高家一趟，這是地圖石。」  
坐在床上將地圖石遞給對方，休息區的設計是將床直接鋪在地上，而床的大小大概是三張單人床，然後李冽旭跟安晨星同一張，宇祥真目前自己一個人睡。  
李冽旭:「高家?你是如何拿到地圖石?」  
安晨星:「不是我拿的，而是高家人給我的，叫做高小胖的普通人。」  
李冽旭:「之後你要出門我都會陪你一起，明天我們一起去。」  
安晨星:「你當然要跟我一起，不過我需要先煉製個幾顆清心丹，以免出什麼問題。」  
他可沒有忘記那個高小胖也是情報來源之一，不過為了知道某些情報，還是要深入虎穴才行。  
李冽旭:「對了，說到煉製，這個說不定讓你產生一些想法。」  
將靈氣地圖交給了安晨星，對方果然迅速奪走開始研究。  
安晨星:「雖然我有一些想法了，不過如果這種東西都能煉製的話，那我很多想法也可以成形了，看來需要更多的白礦石。」  
李冽旭:「離開李家時有得到一些靈石，或許可以買一些東西。」  
(靈石?大概就是這世界的錢吧，不過聽起來也是個可以拿來當材料的物品。)安晨星在心裡想著的同時，也直接問了李冽旭。  
李冽旭:「普通的靈石雖然也有靈氣，但是比起修練用的靈石來說是天差地遠，所以基本上只會拿來當作交易用的錢財。」  
安晨星:「先給我一些，我的想法需要用到。」  
李冽旭:「不買更好的材料嗎?」  
將整袋靈石交給了安晨星，但對方只拿了幾顆便丟了回來。  
安晨星:「材料太好反而會更麻煩，這種的比較方便。」  
將靈石收起來之後，安晨星便準備睡覺，而宇祥真現在才到達休息區，因為他去訓練體力了。  
宇祥真:「隊長現在的修為如何?」  
拿出一張清潔符拍在自己身上，因運動而變濕的衣物也全都乾淨了。  
安晨星:「練靈五層，不過你們放心吧!我很快就能夠追上你們了。」  
(不過目前暫時還沒有任何攻擊的手段，看來是需要想點辦法。)安晨星望著天空的同時思考著。  
宇祥真:「我明天就要進行戰鬥訓練了!」  
安晨星:「是嗎?那小宇可要好好努力啊。」  
李冽旭:「對了，我們兩個明天要出門採買，你就待在空間裡好好修練。」  
宇祥真:「是!隊長，副隊。」  
安晨星:「都先睡吧，不然我明天又要爬不起來了。」

隔天早上安晨星睡醒就馬上前往煉製區域，準備煉製一些有可能會需要用到的丹藥，像是改變容貌的換顏丹跟解除異常的清心丹，至於烈火丹的話安晨星早就煉製了好幾瓶準備給黑火吃。  
安晨星:「黑火，你能夠幫我問問白火他們需要的是什麼嗎?」  
「他們的情況有點複雜 所以說要等能夠親自跟你對話的時候再講」黑火說。  
安晨星:「那陽火不就要很久才能知道?」  
「其實練靈八層的時候就可以了 陽火也是」黑火說。  
安晨星:「是這樣嗎!?那我要趕快修練才行了。」  
這是他第一次知道原來練靈八層就能夠跟他們對話，雖然不知道是什麼原因，但顯然並不重要。  
安晨星:「這些全都給你，你快點升級我才能升級。」  
原本他是想要將那些烈火丹慢慢給黑火，然而現在的話就是煉製多少給多少。  
「哇 可以全部都吃掉嗎」黑火興奮。  
安晨星:「吃吧，我需要快點跟他們溝通才行。」  
就算是在煉製的途中，黑火依然能夠進食，而且絲毫不影響煉製的過程，這就是黑火最強大的地方，能夠邊修練邊進食。  
就在安晨星煉製的時候，李冽旭也完成了早晨的訓練，來到了煉製區找他。  
李冽旭:「煉製的如何?」  
安晨星:「差不多可以了，現在就可以出發。」  
就連解毒丹也煉製了一瓶，安晨星現在對於煉丹的熟練度已經非常高了。  
李冽旭:「你開始煉製烈火丹給黑火了嗎?」  
安晨星:「當然，我已經煉製很多瓶準備好要給黑火了。」  
李冽旭:「所以你準備要跟我說黑火的事情了?」  
安晨星:「不是一件短時間內就能夠說明的情況，我們邊走邊說吧。」  
握住李冽旭的手後便立刻離開了空間，準備出發至高家。

離開房間後，安晨星開始用傳音說明有關於黑火的事情，由於同生共死契約的緣故，訂立此契約的人互相傳音是不會讓任何人知道的，就算對方是大能也是同樣的結果，這是當畫殤請安晨星煉製解毒丹時，他詢問後才知道的事情。  
李冽旭:“所以黑火對你而言等同於一般修練者的靈源。”  
說明完之後，李冽旭馬上理解到了現況。  
安晨星:“沒錯，這也是為何只有黑火實力提升，我的修為才會提升的原因。”  
說明的同時不忘看著有什麼需要的材料，目前空間中不管是煉丹還是煉器的材料都很缺乏。  
(也是時候該煉製小宇跟護衛會用到的法器了，而且望塵也需要修理。)安晨星之前一直都專注在煉丹，而之後則是要專注於煉器。  
兩人在街上走了一段距離後，安晨星發現了一間販賣材料的店面，便讓李烈旭跟著自己一起去，只是突然有一個聲音叫住了李冽旭，是宇家大少爺，宇亦言。  
「在下宇亦言，是西域宇家的長子，此番前來是想要問候著名的天驕榜一位，李冽旭李公子。」  
眼裡只看得到天才，卻忽略了身旁的存在。  
安晨星:“我先進去，你趁機套點話。”  
李冽旭:「有什麼事情嗎?」  
(現今的傳聞難道都不能相信嗎?)李冽旭想著，傳聞中的宇亦言是個禮貌且有風度的人，溫和的語氣和談吐導致他在世家子弟的名聲非常高，不過很顯然對方必需是個世家的人才行。  
(難道旁邊那個人是他的隊友?)宇亦言一聽見對方的語氣，便開始懷疑剛剛那人究竟是誰，不過如果說是安晨星的話也差太多了一些，或許是另一個世家子弟。  
宇亦言:「冒昧打擾，真是抱歉，宇某只是聽了一些消息，才會趕緊來通知李公子。」  
李冽旭:「什麼消息能讓宇家長子這麼著急?」  
宇亦言:「這邊不好談話，我們去另一個地方如何?」  
(先帶他去望西樓，再加上我安排好的那些"福利"，就算是冷淡的李家天才，也肯定會陷入那情慾的沼澤中。)宇亦言高傲的望著對方，這個手段讓許多世家子弟都變成了他的人，他相信李冽旭肯定也不會是例外。  
李冽旭:「傳聞你會帶世家子弟去望西樓喝酒，並且設計讓他們愛上你安排好的女子，便會因為愛情的緣故而為你所用，沒想到是真的。」  
(是誰傳出去的!難不成...高海凡!!你給我等著。)宇亦言那溫和的表情瞬間瓦解，露出了帶有殺氣的眼神，不過很快地又恢復了正常的模樣，並告訴李冽旭一個消息。  
宇亦言:「我聽聞高海凡最近似乎找到了一些人，想要做些什麼事情，或許跟你有關呢，宇某還有些事情，就先在此別過了。」  
(竟然敢透露我的消息，我讓你無法活著走出西鄉大道。)宇亦言立刻回去了宇家吩咐下人，立刻辦妥他囑咐的事情。  
安晨星:“談得怎麼樣了?”  
感覺到李冽旭來到了旁邊，便用傳音詢問。  
李冽旭:“跟傳聞很不一樣，不過他沒認出你，倒是說了一件事情。”  
安晨星:“是什麼事情?”  
李冽旭:“高海凡最近找了人，估計跟我有關聯。”  
安晨星:“高海凡?你先趕緊突破成靈者我會比較安心。”  
李冽旭:“這趟回去後我就會進行突破，你也要盡快提升實力追上我們。”  
安晨星:“放心吧，黑火可是什麼都能吃，喂他一堆丹藥就可以提升了，付錢。”  
(既然是這樣的話，看來我還是先突破成靈者會比較妥當。)即便對方沒有辦法，李冽旭也會拼命的去保護安晨星，這是他的劍道，也是對著冷冽發下的誓言。  
付錢之後將東西收進空間內，兩人便出發前往至高家，而安晨星意外的發現就算不用大白的探測功能，李冽旭也完全知道路的方向。  
安晨星:“你怎麼會知道路線?”  
李冽旭:“你給我的地圖石。”  
安晨星:“你都背下來了!?”  
李冽旭:“我天生過目不忘。”  
(世界上還真的有這種人啊?真是神奇。)安晨星決定以後如果有機會可以翻看重要書籍的話，一定要讓護衛先看，不然之前同一本禁書他都要看好幾次才有辦法記得。  
李冽旭:“走這邊。”  
走的這一條小巷子是通往高家的捷徑，常年堆積雜物的情況下，讓人覺得這邊是不能行走的，但其實早已被高家的人弄出一條能夠通過的小路，以此來躲避麻煩。  
安晨星:“真不錯，看來以後大白在忙的話就靠你了。”  
李冽旭:“大白能夠探測路線?”  
安晨星:“嗯，但我不知道他的前置條件，如果從沒去過的地方都能夠探測的話，可能以後還是需要靠你，畢竟沒去過卻知道怎麼走，很容易被人誤會。”  
李冽旭:“另外偵測別人的事情也禁止，調查跟探索功能就足夠了。”  
雖然最近兩人都忙著修練，不過很多時候都會進行傳音來交談，大白的功能就是在日常交談中得知的。  
安晨星:“你說的對，之前是因為你也有意願，之後需要先觀察才行。”  
雖然對外人的警惕意識非常強，但只要將對方當成自己人的話就非常低弱，那時候的安晨星就是直接把李冽旭歸納為自己人的範疇中，不過也是因為那條從那之後就一直戴在身上的項鍊。  
李冽旭:“我也會注意，你先專注在修練上吧。”  
安晨星:“知道了~前面就是了嗎?”  
一個非常大的"高"字在門口的上方，那便是高家的宅院。  
李冽旭:“嗯，走吧。”


	13. 靈氣世界

兩人靠近高家後，門口的護衛便直接擋住，安晨星馬上拿出了地圖石給他們。  
安晨星:「見物如見人，這是高小胖給我的地圖石。」  
「請稍等一下，我去請小少爺過來。」  
就算是擁有地圖石這麼重要的物品，也有可能是用強行奪取或是竊盜而來，護衛A拿著地圖石去找高小胖，而護衛B則是在此守衛，直到確認對方是真的被邀請之後才會離開。  
安晨星:“就算有地圖石也一樣不相信呢。”  
李冽續:“那是自然，重要的物品也有被偷走的可能性。”  
兩人等待高小胖到來的時刻，李冽旭一直在觀察周圍的情況，果不其然很快的就探查到高海凡的氣息。  
李冽旭:“高海凡在附近。”  
安晨星:“我懷疑他在拖延時間，必需要速戰速決。”  
安晨星:「為什麼這麼久了還沒有任何通知?」  
護衛B:「很快就到了，請稍後。」  
安晨星:「半小時前你也這麼說過，我是否可以合理的懷疑你在拖延我時間?既然如此，我也不想要繼續待下去了，高家的臭名，我總算是見識到了。」  
不論是護衛B還是高海凡，都驚訝於安晨星的態度，而高海凡見到他們要離去，便立刻來到前門阻擋他們。  
高海凡:「非常抱歉，是我的疏失才會導致這樣的情況，裡面請。」  
安晨星:「這句話，我多麼希望半小時前就能聽見。」  
無視護衛的驚慌，安晨星直接拉著李冽旭往裡面前去。  
(不管是傳聞還是高小胖所說的都差太多了，這下可不好應付，只希望高小胖能順利的進行計畫，帶他們去拍賣會。)高海凡看著兩人走遠，皺眉的往另一個方向走去，那是往高小胖住所的捷徑。

「安晨星!」  
高小胖的聲音從遠處便傳至耳邊，可見其嗓門之誇張。  
安晨星:「嗨。」  
平淡的揮手，經過剛剛的事件後，他已經看出高家每一個人都必需防備。  
高小胖:「進去吧，我東西都準備好了。」  
高小胖招呼著兩人進去，只是那強烈的八卦之心依舊存在，瘋狂盯著安晨星身旁的李冽旭。  
高小胖:「傳聞果然是真的，你跟李冽旭組隊了!」  
安晨星:「有這種傳聞?」  
李冽旭:“你覺得呢?”  
安晨星:“真的有傳聞的話，那個宇亦言怎麼可能不知道你旁邊的是我。”  
高小胖:「是啊!大家都說你變了很多。」  
安晨星:「我是變了很多，我們要在哪邊談?」  
「跟我來。」  
高小胖隨即帶路，雖說要到他的住處是還需要走一段路才會到達，但他們卻足足走了半小時。  
安晨星:“高家有這麼大?”  
李冽旭:“有，但不該這麼久。”  
(不該?)安晨星馬上理解了李冽旭的意思，只是沉默地跟著高小胖，而李冽旭則是很清楚高小胖的路線很多時候都是在繞遠路，馬上理解這是高海凡的意思。  
高小胖:「到了。」  
走了一段路之後，終於到達了高小胖的住所，往裡頭一看確實很華麗，準備了一堆吃的喝的，簡直就像是把安晨星跟李冽旭當成貴客對待。  
高小胖:「坐吧，都是些平常的食物，不用介意。」  
安晨星:「當然。」  
「大白，你能感應到這些東西有問題嗎?」安晨星馬上讓大白調查，而大白馬上進行。  
《調查中...需要一段時間，目前已查出是湯有問題。》  
安晨星:“你的招待宴會，不過那湯別喝，等大白的調查結果。”  
李冽旭:“你的大白還真是詭異，不過以後還需要多請它幫忙才行。”  
安晨星:“那是當然的，不過平常還是靠我們自己吧，你快吃。”  
李冽旭:“你也是，這樣說不定你也能做的出來。”  
安晨星聽見後馬上鎖定幾道特別感興趣的，便直接拉到眼前品嘗。  
高小胖:「吃完之後再來談吧。」  
三人就這樣迅速的解決，安晨星憑藉著自己的舌尖跟大白的紀錄，將好幾道菜都記住了。  
《調查完畢，那鍋湯對於靈修來說雖然是大補湯，但對於修為低的人卻會造成靈氣亂流的現象。》  
安晨星:“大白調查完了，不過靈氣亂流是什麼意思?”  
李冽旭:“指身體內的靈氣過多，但修為太低導致無法負荷，而產生的暴走現象。”  
安晨星:“最嚴重的結果是怎樣?”  
李冽旭:“無法修練，是那鍋湯嗎?”  
安晨星以近乎看不見的幅度點了頭，但足以讓李冽旭感知到，而那萬年冰山卻有了即將雪崩的徵兆，那不斷散發出的凍靈氣被安晨星釋放的火靈氣抵銷了。  
安晨星:“冷靜，免費的情報哪裡找，就算沒有我們想要的資訊，但關於這世界的情報我們也是需要的，對嗎?”  
李冽旭閉上了雙眼試圖讓自己冷靜下來，感受著身邊的火靈氣包圍著自己，那躁動的心跳才逐漸恢復平靜。  
高小胖:「兩位不喝湯嗎?湯的味道很棒的。」  
安晨星:「不用，我們都吃飽了。」  
高小胖:「喔。」  
(雖然大哥說要讓他們兩個喝，不過喝下去有問題反而是我有危險，引導他們去拍賣會比較實在一點。)高小胖邊解決那鍋湯邊想著，他可不想賠上自己。  
高小胖:「好了，想從什麼地方開始說起呢?」  
而此時的高小胖還不知道發生什麼事情，將餐桌挪開後準備講解這世界的資訊，但不遠處的高海凡卻早已經發現了李冽旭剛才釋放出的凍靈氣，然而卻不管高小胖的安危自顧自的擔心著自己。  
(如果他們是因為知道了湯有問題所以才不喝，那計畫便是失敗了。)高海凡自己也清楚那湯對於練靈七層的李冽旭雖然沒有任何作用，但是對於還在練靈一層的安晨星來說可以說是極度危險。  
(這樣下去不行，我得想想辦法。)高海凡心急如焚的思考著。  
安晨星:「就先說說這地方吧。」  
高小胖:「那就得先從這世界開始說明了。」  
讓下人把地圖拉來後繼續說著。  
「這世界有五大陸，東西南北中，季節分別為東春南夏西秋北冬，中央為四季，而我們位於西大陸，現在的位置對於西大陸來說其實是一個比較偏遠的區域，西大陸的豪門世家主要都集中在西都這城鎮，包括那大名鼎鼎的三門四派二山一宗的分支也都在那，還有武修的聖地，武尊學院和皇武學院的分院也都是在那，另外大型拍賣會、大型交易所以及各種協會也都在那，例如說丹師協會；我們這地方也是有拍賣會跟交易所，交易所雖然是小型的，但拍賣會可說是相當壯觀的，有機會一定要去看看。」  
安晨星:“你覺得呢?”  
李冽旭:“拍賣會也是小型的，其他沒什麼問題。”  
安晨星:「那武尊學院跟皇武學院有什麼差別?」  
高小胖:「這差別可大了，這可是從以前到現在都未曾消退過的傳奇八卦之一!!」  
安晨星:“有這回事?”  
李冽旭:“確實有所聽聞，不過詳細情況我也沒聽過。”  
安晨星:「怎麼樣的八卦?」  
既然是真的當然要聽，八卦什麼的簡直是永遠不會膩的話題。  
高小胖:「那就是兩家雖然都是武修，但裡面的學生可以說是天穰之別；首先是皇武學院，顧名思義他就是招收那些豪門世家的子女跟弟子，一眼望去全是各種鑲金戴玉，每個人的靈卡都是一般人窮極一身也無法到達的數字，可以說是集結了各種金湯匙們的所在。」  
安晨星:“靈卡是什麼東西?”  
李冽旭:“一種最近幾年才出現的靈具，煉製師們會將靈石凝聚成一張卡片，並且在卡中創造出一個空間，而空間內能裝多少靈石取決於卡片的製作材料，目前有四種，分別是靈石卡、靈玉卡、靈晶卡、聚靈卡，而製作條件是你持有的金額需要達到一定的程度，所以算是一種財富象徵，尤其是聚靈卡，這世界上還沒有任何一個人獲得。”  
(果然不管是哪一個世界都會有這種無法理解的事情。)老爺子曾經告訴過安晨星，在魔法王國的某一處充滿著黃金，那裡的人都佩帶著各種黃金配飾，而人們稱其為黃金之國。  
高小胖:「不過武尊學院則是完全相反，誰都能進去裡面學習，就算你什麼都沒有也能進去，不過超級嚴格，不管你是什麼身分都是一樣的方式對待你，曾經就有不信邪的世家子女進去武尊學院，結果鼻青臉腫的跑出來，但是那個世家什麼都沒說，直接將人帶走了，不過這也就證明了就算身為世家也是惹不起那瘋子學院的。」  
安晨星:「瘋子學院?」  
高小胖:「那所學院的老師全都是武癡，所以都是直接爽快不爽就揍人的性格，就被人稱作瘋子學院。」  
(那確實很符合"瘋子"這兩個字的意思。)安晨星無言以對，不過他倒是非常熟悉這種教學方式。  
李冽旭:“我想去武尊看看，那地方很符合我的訓練方式。”  
安晨星:“要去一起去，小宇去那學習說不定也更能保護自己。”  
安晨星:「那交易所的部分呢?」  
除去武修學院，安晨星感興趣的也就只有這個了。  
高小胖:「拍賣會比交易所...」  
還沒說完就直接被安晨星打斷，顯然前去拍賣所的計畫也落空了。  
安晨星:「我只想知道交易所。」  
安晨星:“拍賣會果然有問題，不過那種地方能做什麼呢?”  
李冽旭:“或許是前去的路上有問題。”  
安晨星:“跟你訂立共死真是最正確的選擇。”  
高小胖:「交易所就只是能夠拿東西去跟別人交換的地方，不一定能夠換到等值的物品，為什麼想去交易所而不是拍賣會呢?」  
安晨星:「因為我沒靈卡啊，也就是沒錢，去一個要一堆錢的地方做什麼?」  
高小胖似乎被這個問題給難住了，一時之間竟是無法回答。  
李冽旭:“沒錢?你還真是會扮豬吃老虎。”  
安晨星:“先說好，以後有錢也都存在你的靈卡上，只是會放在我這保管，畢竟我的空間更安全，你說是不是。”  
李冽旭:“是。”  
身為一個能煉製出極品丹藥的人怎麼可能沒錢?安晨星就是不願意去拍賣會，有錢也不願意的那種，賺一堆錢去買一個東西，還不如拿那些時間來煉製跟探險。  
李冽旭:“交易所其實能夠更有機會換到你想到的物品，提出要求之後仲介便會給你相關的木牌，只要木牌當中有你願意交換的物品，仲介便會直接呼喚寫下那木牌的人，當事者過來後交易就會成立，而且會事先檢查物品的真假。”  
安晨星:“這麼方便?交易所果然比較好。”  
李冽旭:“大型拍賣會還是值得一看的，有時候很多稀奇古怪的東西都是在拍賣會上才能買到，畢竟有些人就愛錢。”  
安晨星:“嘖，希望永遠不要出現隊伍需要的東西。”  
高小胖:「那好吧，沒有別的想問的?」  
安晨星:「有，你說有五個大陸，那中間那個怎麼去?」  
高小胖:「要持有東西南北四大陸的代表物品才能進去，而且要去大世界只能從中央前往，所以很多人都會去取得。」  
安晨星:「不是搶，而是"取得"?」  
高小胖:「恩，因為要通過考驗才能拿到，而且搶別人的是沒有效果的，誰通過考驗那就是誰的，除非是同一個團隊。」  
(等等!我為什麼會直接說出來?那鍋湯!!)高小胖雖然想控制自己的行動，但只要安晨星一問他就會直接說出他知道的答案。  
安晨星:「那要怎麼讓考驗認為是同一個團隊?」  
高小胖:「協會，團隊有一個專門的協會，去那邊登記之後就會是一輩子的隊友，所以很少會有人去那邊登記。」  
安晨星:「那跟契約有什麼差別?」  
高小胖:「契約是可以被解除的，但是登記過後的沒有任何方法解除。」  
「畫殤，同生共死也能夠被解除嗎?」安晨星直接向空間喊話，因為這是一件非常嚴重的事情。  
「並不能，不過你還是得去一趟，那可不僅僅是變成一輩子的隊友，而且也擁有更多的好處。」畫殤說完後讓宇祥真繼續訓練。  
安晨星:“你聽見了嗎?我們一定要去那個地方。”  
李冽旭:“確實需要，不過高小胖好像有點詭異，你剛剛問的問題連李家都完全不曉得。”  
安晨星:“有詐，我們馬上走人。”  
(沒有猶豫的說話時才會有這樣的反應，但為何突然間會變這樣，難道是那鍋湯?)李冽旭思考著，畢竟高小胖的回答可以說是完全不經思考的直接脫口而出，而兩人唯一沒喝的就那鍋湯，這也讓李冽旭知道大白的調查結果不一定是全部。  
正當安晨星離開座位準備離開時，高海凡便擋在兩人面前微笑著。  
高海凡:「兩位請先留下，我弟似乎出了點問題，在檢查出結果之前可以先請兩位...」  
擋下的瞬間便已經有一位醫師前去察看高小胖，而護衛們也已經堵住了門口。  
安晨星:「閉嘴。」  
高海凡:「什麼?」  
不可置信地看著安晨星，對方的態度，反而讓那誇大的傳聞有了幾分真實性。  
安晨星:「我遇過那麼多的奇葩之中，你，話最多。」  
說完後便直接拉著李冽旭的手走到門口，見護衛依舊擋著，直接讓李冽旭處理。  
安晨星:「護衛，該是你登場的時候了。」  
李冽旭拿出偽裝過後的望塵，準備攻擊高家護衛。  
高海凡:「等等，讓他們過。」  
護衛聽到後便讓出一條路給兩人通過。  
安晨星:「高大少爺，"下次若再見，無半句廢言"，告辭。」  
看著安晨星和李冽旭走遠，高海凡清楚這次可以說是徹底的搞砸了，將解藥交給醫師後，高小胖便立刻清醒了。  
高小胖:「大哥!發生什麼事情了?」  
高海凡:「沒事了，沒想到安晨星那人竟然如此惡毒，我會幫你討回公道的。」  
高小胖:「謝謝大哥，我就知道大哥對我最好了。」  
這裡是高家，笑容下隱藏的究竟是真心還是另有意圖，永遠只能等到事情水落石出的那天為止。

李冽旭:“還在生氣?”  
兩人離開了高家後已經有一段時間，但安晨星依舊一副不開心的表情。  
安晨星:“也不算是生氣吧，只是想到以後除了自己人以外都需要保持警戒就覺得累。”  
李冽旭:“那之後如果遇到一個值得互相來往的人，但不適合當隊友的話怎麼辦呢?”  
安晨星:“那當然是身為護衛的你去跟他談，我拒絕。”  
(任性。)李冽旭雖然這樣想著，不過也難得讓他有了笑容。  
李冽旭:“這附近離交易所很近，你要去看看嗎?”  
安晨星:“那當然!”


	14. 交易所和煉製

兩人進入交易所後，便看見了一個老頭站在櫃台後方擦拭著木牌。  
安晨星:「你好，要指定交換物品的話...」  
安晨星向掌櫃詢問，只見對方突然遞給了自己一個木牌和一隻靈筆，便再也沒有其他動作。  
安晨星:“你知道要怎麼用嗎?”  
李冽旭:“用靈筆寫下你要的東西，再交給他就行。”  
「黑火，你突破需要什麼?」知道方法後安晨星便詢問黑火。  
「火屬性材料都可以 最好是比較純淨的火屬材料」黑火回應。  
安晨星:“純淨的火屬材料是什麼意思?”  
李冽旭:“不能混和其他屬性的火屬性材料，不過這種的都很難找，價格處於居高不下的狀況。”  
安晨星:“黑火突破要盡量找這種材料，你覺得有可能會有嗎?”  
李冽旭:“一開始的品階肯定不需要太好，試試看不限制品階。”  
安晨星立刻寫下"純淨火屬材料，不限制品階"，便交還給掌櫃。  
掌櫃接過立刻察看，結果丟了幾個木牌出來，安晨星便讓李冽旭一起看看有什麼。  
"上品白斑花一株"、"黃級八成換顏丹一瓶"、"黃級八成清心丹一瓶"、"中品化毒花一株"、"防禦型法器中品一個"、"玄級七成復生丹一瓶"。  
安晨星:“你覺得哪一個比較好，我是覺得換顏跟復生我都可以很快就交易。”  
李冽旭:“你的丹藥品質太好，容易出現問題，上品白斑花或許會比較安全點。”  
安晨星:“先問問能換到什麼。”  
安晨星拿起白斑花、換顏丹以及復生丹，並詢問掌櫃能換到什麼材料。  
掌櫃:「白斑花換二階獸火，換顏丹換二階火爆果種子，復生丹換三階火鳥羽。」  
「黑火，哪一個比較好?」安晨星覺得問當事人最準。  
「獸火品質如果較高 會比火鳥羽好」黑火回應。  
安晨星:「獸火是哪隻靈獸的?」  
掌櫃:「二階烈火馬。」  
「怎樣?」安晨星再度詢問。  
「沒差很多 一顆極品烈火丹的程度」黑火回應。  
「大白，查看有沒有上品白斑花。」安晨星立刻讓大白查看。  
《查看中...報告使用者，有，但數量不多。》  
「對了，之前讓你偵測附近有沒有種子，都沒有嗎?」安晨星突然想起之前讓大白偵測，結果這一路上都沒有告訴自己。  
《查詢中...已查詢完畢，種子販賣大多數都在大區域，小區域因為將種子全數販賣給大區域，所以很難會有販賣種子的商家。》  
(怪不得大白一直沒有偵測到，不過這也算是理所當然的事情呢。)安晨星心想，拿白斑花來舉例，一株白斑花就可以生產出七顆種子，地方不夠大的情況下最好的辦法自然是大量的賣給大城市，也能賺到比較多的錢。  
「那你先準備好白班花。」安晨星回應大白後便選擇了白斑花。  
掌櫃接過之後將靈氣灌注在木牌上，只見木牌直接瓦解變成灰，掌櫃請他們兩個先在旁邊等候，很快的便有人來到了交易所，對方似乎非常的需要，立即將獸火放在了櫃台上方。  
大白將白斑花放在木盒中，這是一種能夠保留藥性的盒子，便通知了安晨星領取，從空間拿出來後也放到了櫃台上。  
掌櫃左右手放在各自的物品，確認無誤後便將東西丟給雙方，對方拿到手後打開確認便直接離開交易所。  
安晨星:“該說不愧是交易所嗎。”  
李冽旭:“這樣你就可以一直訓練到靈者了，另外我想測試一件事情，回去再說。”

天色已經完全變暗，而房屋內的光線微弱的照耀著街道，兩人離開了交易所之後便回到了【破敗居】，而李冽旭則是直接讓安晨星進去空間。  
李冽旭:“先進去就知道了。”  
安晨星:“好吧，進去之後呢?”  
等到安晨星進去後，李冽旭來到了左邊的房間內，並讓他使用傳送的功能。  
(原來他想測試的是這個。)安晨星自己也非常好奇結果會是什麼，結果下一秒就出現在了李冽旭的身旁，證實了對方的想法。  
李冽旭:「這樣就沒問題了，進去吧。」  
安晨星:「嗯。」  
兩人一進去之後就看見了宇祥真正開心的揮手，畢竟已經一整天都沒見到了。  
宇祥真:「隊長，為什麼你剛剛進來又出去啦?」  
安晨星:「我們剛剛在測試一些事情，小宇修為多少啦?」  
宇祥真:「練靈九層!不過師傅先讓我練習戰鬥的能力。」  
安晨星:「難道三靈氣不會影響修練速度嗎?」  
畫殤:「除了虛無靈氣跟五靈氣之外的修練速度都不會有太大的差異，主要的差異在於施放的威力。」  
(難怪以前的人會將天才們弄成多靈氣，原來真正的原因是這樣。)安晨星現在才總算明白，為何這祕法會這麼有用了。  
李冽旭:「我明天就會進行突破，他也會跟著一起?」  
畫殤:「沒錯，小傢伙的實戰能力還無法應付任務，跟你一起也能夠學習到些技巧。」  
安晨星:「任務?什麼任務?」  
李冽旭:「要突破一個階段之前，天道都會頒發一個任務給你，只要完成任務之後突破就會變得非常簡單，但有三個階段的任務難度會非常詭異，那就是靈者、丹靈、氣靈，因為這三個階段都是屬於質變的情況。」  
安晨星:「原來是這樣，那我突破的話也能夠找靈者幫忙嗎?」  
畫殤:「可以，不過只能找突破後的那一個階段」  
舉例來說的話，突破成靈者時能夠找靈者來幫忙，但不能找靈者的下一階段，也就是靈師來幫忙，當然靈師之後的也不能。  
安晨星:「我會煉製好丹藥給你們的，小宇不用太擔心。」  
宇祥真:「我會努力的!還請副隊多幫忙了。」  
李冽旭:「記得注意周遭的變化，不要只盯著眼前。」  
宇祥真:「好的，副隊。」  
畫殤:「明天我還會繼續訓練你的。」  
宇祥真:「是!師傅。」  
等畫殤走遠之後，宇祥真整個像是鬆了一口氣一樣癱軟在床上。  
安晨星:「自信一點啊小宇，連巨大蜘蛛都能打贏了。」  
現在雖然才晚上10點，但三人都已經準備睡覺，為了有充足的體力來迎接明天的挑戰。  
宇祥真:「我真的可以做到嗎?」  
望著空間中那滿片的繁星，在那激烈的訓練下依舊擁有著不安的心情。  
李冽旭:「沒有人能夠告訴你答案，唯一能肯定的是只有你自己拼命的努力，才能讓可能成為可能。」  
安晨星:「你不是一個人，至少現在跟以後都不會是。」  
(沒錯，我不是一個人，依賴隊長他們的同時，我也要幫忙他們，這才是我所想要的結果。)宇祥真想通後便下定決心，一定要成為一個保護其他人的存在。

隔天一大早三人便陸續的醒來，而安晨星直接帶走了李冽旭的望塵走向煉製區。  
安晨星:「我拿去修理，你先拿冷冽練習。」  
李冽旭:「好。」  
安晨星:「你們兩個要突破的時候告訴我，丹藥還沒給你們呢。」  
宇祥真:「好的隊長。」

幻想空間 戰鬥訓練

李冽旭請畫殤為自己創造了一個訓練用的幻想空間，並且不斷的斬殺蟲子。  
「飛劍．亂舞」李冽旭將冷冽祭出，只見冷冽在蟲子中不斷舞動，成功斬殺了一大片的蟲子。  
「還不夠，你的控制能力還遠遠不到你能做到的極限。」  
站在一把劍上的男人開口說著，這位男人便是歸一，繼上次的考驗，他又突破了空間限制來到幻想空間內教導自家徒弟，不管怎麼說徒弟的隊友一個有師傅所以進步飛速，一個是連大能都會訝異的妖孽，他的徒弟怎麼能夠輸給其他人!  
李冽旭:「但要怎麼做才能提升控制能力呢?」  
歸一:「當然是練習了。」  
只見他手一揮，昆蟲便盡數消失，取而代之的則是一個狂風肆虐的峽谷。  
歸一:「只要你的劍能在這片領域上依舊完全的聽從你指揮而不受影響，那便是達到入門的階段，還有很多東西要學習呢，現在開始訓練!」  
即便身處暴風當中，歸一依舊絲毫不受影響的站在劍上聞風不動，讓李冽旭燃起了鬥志。  
李烈旭:「是!」  
再度祭出冷冽，與這大自然決一勝負!

來到煉製區後安晨星立刻開始了擬定好的計畫，首先是修復望塵，並且做為第一把李冽旭的從劍，太過普通可是不行的。  
安晨星:「看看煉製之後會變成怎樣再說吧。」  
決定先煉製之後，先來看結果如何再來思考要怎麼強化。  
安晨星立刻開始了修復的工作，在星辰王國時就因為老爺子的緣故而學習了武器鍛造，學會了如何將武器弄得更加鋒利，而當他看到望塵的毀損時，就開始查看各種的武器煉製書籍，就是為了能夠在這種時刻發揮出最大的能力，來鍛造出隊友的最強武器。  
安晨星:「修復成功了，接下來就是強化了。」大量的煉丹加上那一整天煉製測品靈器的經驗，安晨星很快就修復成功，而強化的部分他決定以李冽旭那強大的殺氣為靈感，煉製出一把極度鋒利的劍。  
煉製的過程自然是非常順利，不同於以往的樸素，安晨星煉製過後的望塵變得異常鋒利，如果再加上李冽旭的凍靈氣，絕對會是一把能夠輕鬆斬斷岩石的利劍。  
安晨星:「劍鞘也需要改變一下。」  
先把望塵放進劍鞘之中，再運用黑火靈絲塑形，將其能夠完全貼合劍身，完成後便將望塵放置一旁，開始煉製其他的物品，首先要製作的是在禁書庫中找到的古星球知識，名為地球的星球中一種叫做手電筒的物品。  
在關於手電筒的介紹中，是一種利用電力來讓燈泡發亮的物品，所以安晨星的構想是不斷的釋放靈氣來讓手電筒持續發光，而這也能夠進行修練。  
因為品階屬於法器下品的緣故，所以安晨星立刻就煉製出一個手電筒，測試了一下後發現真的是非常方便，在黑暗的地帶肯定能夠派上用場，而且靈氣消耗並不會太多，不過他也能煉製一堆恢復靈氣的丹藥還沒有丹毒，自然是完全沒問題。  
而接下來要煉製的是老爺子曾經說過的冒險故事中所提到的事物，一個能夠探查情況的飛行物品，能夠探路之外，最大的重點是可以探測前方有沒有魔力，而在這世界上的話就是能夠探測靈氣，安晨星先畫了幾張設計圖，這也是他被關在宮殿中所學到的技藝之一。  
(讓護衛來幫我看看好了。)安晨星已經將李冽旭當成是自己的護衛來看待了，來到一個空地呼喚之後，對方直接用傳送的方式出現在旁邊。  
李冽旭:「有什麼事情嗎?」  
雖然訓練早已結束，不過在來之前還是不間斷的持續練習，所以還是能感覺到非常強烈的凍靈氣在他周圍徘徊。  
安晨星:「你看看這幾張圖，你覺得哪一個比較好?」  
李冽旭:「這是什麼東西?」  
這還是他第一次見到這麼古怪的東西，便直接詢問。  
安晨星:「這是探測機，可以先幫我們探路之外，還可以探測前方有沒有靈氣。」  
李冽旭:「這東西你可以煉製，但不能讓別人看見。」  
安晨星:「但不管怎樣別人都會煉製啊，總不可能每一個煉製的東西都不使用吧。」  
李冽旭:「我曾經聽聞過，煉器是有專利的，或許可以問問前輩。」  
安晨星:「專利?」  
馬上呼喚了畫殤跟宇祥真，除了問關於專利的事情之外，也可以問問他們的意見，經過一段時間後，兩人都來到了這，宇祥真是用跑的過來。  
宇祥真:「隊長，有什麼事情嗎?」  
安晨星:「我主要是找你師傅，有事情想要問他，不過這件事也得讓你知道。」  
畫殤:「什麼問題?」  
安晨星:「煉器有專利是真的嗎?」  
他到現在雖然都還不懂專利的意思，但並不妨礙他知道這存在聽起來對自己有利的事實。  
畫殤:「是真的，當你申請專利之後，那東西即便被其他人知道了製作方法也不能製作，畢竟靈具在這世界上的地位舉足輕重，一模一樣的創作可是不允許在這世界上出現的。」  
安晨星:「那要怎麼申請?」  
畫殤:「拿著你要申請的物品，說出"吾乃煉器師，此物品歸我所有"就可以了。」  
安晨星:「這麼簡單?那這樣隨便一個人不都可以將東西納為所有嗎?」  
畫殤:「當然是有限制的，第一條規則是說的人必須是個煉器師，這點自然天道會判定，第二條規則是普遍的設計是不能說的，第三條規則是不可直接將其他人煉製的物品直接申請，所以你不用擔心。」  
(原來如此，這所謂的"專利"還真是不錯呢。)安晨星思考後便準備申請。  
安晨星:「吾乃煉器師，此物品歸我所有!」  
馬上拿起了手電筒說出這句，說完的同時手電筒上出現了星的字樣。  
安晨星:「有了!小宇，你釋放靈氣試試看。」  
宇祥真接過後對其釋放了靈氣，手電筒的前端便散發出了灰色的光芒。  
李冽旭:「這也是你煉製的?」  
安晨星:「那是當然，這叫做靈氣手電筒，只要不斷的釋放靈氣就可以照亮所指向的前方，而且照亮的同時還可以修練，好了，我要來煉製探測機了。」  
宇祥真:「隊長好厲害，這樣去很黑的地方就可以直接照耀了!」  
李冽旭:「在一片黑暗中反而很容易吸引敵人，還是不要隨意使用的好。」  
宇祥真:「咦?那好吧。」  
安晨星:「對了小宇，在煉製前先告訴你，我們之後會去武尊學院修練喔。」  
宇祥真:「那是什麼地方?」


End file.
